


Into The Woods

by idratherhaveyou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Adventure, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, There's a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherhaveyou/pseuds/idratherhaveyou
Summary: Auguste goes missing during the night and Laurent is desperate to find him.  His search leads him into the forest that borders their kingdom, a place rumored to be dangerous and perhaps even magical, a place that has already claimed his parents.Featuring a smoke dragon, a tower, a surprisingly helpful eagle, and Damen, the unexpected company and the unexpected guide.





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this ages ago for the Capri Big Bang and I'm like so fucking excited that I finally get to share it with all of you. This one genuinely means a lot to me. I'm super proud of it, mostly because it's different from what I normally write and it's super fun.  
> I want to give a huge shout out to Mari, my beta, and to @kitshunette, an absolutely lovely soul, who drew the most fabulous art. I will come back and share a link to it once she's posted it. I know I'm supposed to, like, imbed the images, but I'm super technologically challenged and it just ain't happening. A link is the best I can do. If someone wants to teach me the ways of html, hit me up.  
> Anywayyy, enjoy! <3

Auguste had disappeared in the night.

Auguste didn’t just disappear, not without telling Laurent first.Even then, it was more likely than not Laurent disappeared with him, taking on the same tasks, helping his brother fulfill his duties as heir to the throne of Vere.

Most worryingly, however, no one knew where he was.No matter how Laurent pressed, wheedled, and manipulated, no information that could explain the disappearance was provided.Which meant, without a doubt, his uncle was behind it, likely already explaining Auguste’s absence as a young man on the cusp of becoming king, scared of his responsibilities, who wanted to stay a child a little longer.If only the people of Vere _knew_ Auguste, knew how ridiculous that notion was.If only they knew that believing the Regent, of all people, was unwise.But he was charismatic, old enough to seem perspicacious, possessing all of the confidence of a world-wise person that neither Auguste or Laurent had yet to possess.Not that they weren’t capable.Auguste certainly was.There was no doubt in Laurent’s mind that he would be the greatest king Vere had ever seen.  
Would, anyway, if he was found.There was no doubt in Laurent’s mind that this was supposed to finish with Auguste’s death.His uncle wouldn’t make a move as drastic as this without ensuring an end to Auguste’s life.He couldn’t be allowed to return and explain what had happened to him.Though, Laurent thought dryly, Auguste probably didn’t suspect their uncle, wherever he was, whatever he was going through.It wasn’t like him to suspect family.Or anyone, for that matter.Things happened, he dealt with them, and that was all he felt the need to do.He left the machinations behind the plots to Laurent.It was one of the reasons they made such a good team.That, and they loved each other.More than anything.

Pacing his room, Laurent called for a servant.A young woman entered and curtsied.“Find my uncle,” Laurent snapped, “and bring him here.Tell him it’s urgent if he doesn’t look eager.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the woman said, curtsying again and walking from the room.

Turning to the table laden with fruit in his rooms, Laurent poured himself a glass of water and drank the entire thing in a few gulps.All he could think about was Auguste and how to find him.Before it was too late.

Because if Laurent lost Auguste, it would destroy him in every way.He wasn’t the sort to make friends and he hadn’t had to fight on his own in his entire life.And judging by the move his uncle had just made, he was about to have to.A similar move would be made against him and soon.The Regent wasn’t going to let go of his throne, that much was apparent. 

Slamming the goblet down on the table, Laurent poured himself yet another glass of water.There was a knock on the door.Laurent spun around and watched his uncle walk in, strolling assuredly, arms behind his back, face unconcerned.This wasn’t going to be simple.

“Laurent,” his uncle smiled, sitting on the edge of Laurent’s bed.It was a purposeful gesture, claiming Laurent’s space as his own and automatically setting Laurent on edge.

Setting down the goblet more carefully this time, Laurent leaned back against the table and regarded his uncle silently, settling his face into an impenetrable mask, hoping it was convincing.His practice of such things was limited to convincing Auguste he was alright if he was not and handling conversations just like these.“Uncle,” he said, “you wouldn’t happen to know where Auguste is, would you?I haven’t seen him once today and it’s unlike him to go so long without seeking me out or leaving without telling me.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“True,” Laurent allowed.“But not with this, I think.You know Auguste as well as I do.I’m not something he takes for granted.”

“I’ve heard whispers that he doesn’t wish to be king.What do you say to that?”

“It’s entirely unconvincing.”

“I agree,” his uncle said.“But you already knew that, I think.”

“Tell me where he is.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because then I will be removed from court,” Laurent said.“It’s easier to get rid of me when I’m not at court.It’s easier to do all sorts of things when I’m not at court.”

“It would be unwise of you to leave, then,” his uncle said.

“But I will.You know I will.It’s Auguste.”

Standing, Laurent’s uncle moved closer, lying a hand on Laurent’s shoulder.Weathering the touch, Laurent looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his move.“All I can tell you is that Auguste is in the forest.I couldn’t tell you where or with who.I no longer know.I expect you’ll have to hurry, though.It’s a dangerous place, the forest.”

“The forest,” Laurent murmured, closing his eyes briefly, trying to regain control so his uncle didn’t glean understanding of any kind, because it _would_ be used against him. 

He’d never been into the forest on the upper outskirts of their kingdom.Auguste had never allowed it.Both of their parents had gone in—his mother to find a treatment for her illness and his father to find her—and neither of them had come out.There were stories of what was in there and none of it was good, most mysterious, some downright unnatural.Though it was unlikely the stories were true, there was no doubt that it was a dangerous place, for something created those stories.He was careful, though, intelligent and resourceful.He could do it.And even if he couldn’t, he had to try.Laurent was not going to leave Auguste alone without hope of rescue.

In the back of his mind, Auguste’s voice creeped in. _Leave me, little brother.I have protected you all these years.Don’t let it go to waste._ Laurent shook his head, dispelling the voice.Meeting his uncle’s eyes, Laurent said, “The forest it is.”

“Good luck, nephew.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Laurent said mildly, not believing the well-wishes for a second.“Now please leave.I have preparations to make.”

“Of course.I’ll send in a servant.”

His uncle swept out of the room, three young servants replacing him almost instantly.Without a thought, Laurent began relaying instructions, telling them to pack provisions, prepare a horse, and locate whatever maps or information they could find about the forest.The servants departed with bows.The second he thought they were out of hearing range, he slammed his hand against the pitcher, sending it flying.Breathing heavily, he stared at the splash of water and the pitcher rattling against the stone floor.In a harsh whisper, Laurent said, “I’m coming for you, Auguste.And I will find you.Just hang on.Please.”

 

The sun had almost set by the time everything was prepared.Laurent was furious about the pace, sniping at everyone who dared to talk to him.Both Jord and Lazar had heard of his decision to enter the forest and had come to beg him not to go.Or to at least take someone with him.But Laurent would not hear of it.There was no sense in risking so many lives, not when he could do it alone.Besides, if the forest was sentient, as so many claimed, however ridiculous, he would attract less attention by himself.

As he walked out to the courtyard, tugging on gloves, Laurent knew it was unwise to leave now.At night, the forest only got more dangerous.But he wasn’t going to wait until morning.He simply couldn’t.If he didn’t get sleep tonight, so be it.

Jord was beside his horse, holding the reins.Silently, he passed them over and then got down onto one knee.“Please, Your Highness, don’t do this.This country does not need to lose it’s entire royal family to the forest.If Auguste doesn’t come back, you are to rule.And I know you’re capable.So do you, I think.”

“Auguste is to rule.And he will.”

“You’re being headstrong and foolish.”

“You take liberties,” Laurent said, voice hard.

With a sigh, Jord stood and stepped away.“You are going to die in there, Your Highness.You do realize that, don’t you?”

“Then I die.What is a life without Auguste?”

“A life.”

Laurent shot him a look and placed his foot in a stirrup, hauling himself up.“Do something for me, Jord.”

“Anything, Your Highness.You know that.”

“Keep an eye on my uncle.Warn the council if you suspect something.Herode.Hopefully, he will have sense enough to listen and act.I will be back as soon as I can.”

“If you come back.”

Laurent gazed down at him, feeling a softness for Jord that wasn’t rare, but was when it reached this degree.In a confident tone that he didn’t entirely feel, Laurent said, “I will be back.I have to be.”

Then he rode out of the garrison, heading across fields of long grass, towards the forest.By the time he reached the edge, the sky was a dark purple.With gentle whispers and soft pats, Laurent urged his horse across the edge of the forest, letting her walk.Since he had no idea which direction Auguste lied, the path his horse picked was as good a bet as any.

It didn’t take long for the trees to grow close together, for the remaining light to disappear, and for Laurent’s horse to falter, unsure where to go and afraid of being so enclosed.Tying her reins to the branches of a tree, barely visible, Laurent decided to build a fire before he couldn’t see at all.Perhaps it was a beacon, but it was better than sitting in the dark, begging to be eaten by an animal or whatever else he was supposed to be afraid of in this place.Neither the maps or the stories had been particularly specific.

Thankfully, he had had minor survival and first aid training as prince of a nation, enough to save his life in situations like this.Still, it wasn’t something he had practiced, so it took some time for the fire to get started.Laurent didn’t mind the task, happy to focus on something that wasn’t the deep yearning for Auguste and the tug in stomach, begging him to get back on his horse and search through the night, however foolish.

Once the fire was lit, Laurent took some salted meat out of his saddlebags and munched on it, scanning what little he could see of the forest.It was disturbing him, the scant information he had, and he intended on rectifying that as soon as possible.The normal creaks and groans of the trees in the wind met his ears, but nothing else. 

That stayed true for hours and hours.Long hours, where Laurent only had to feed the fire, comfort his horse, and scan his field of vision.He used the time to recall what details he knew and how he could use that information.

First, the forest was dangerous.That was undeniably true.His parents were gone, the stories in the nearby villages—stories of monsters, withered crops, and strange women wandering through at night—were enough to convince Laurent this was not a place he should be.Second, the forest was relatively small.It could be rode across in less than a week.Searching the entire thing in less than a month would be impossible, but he could start in the middle.It wasn’t what would be done normally.Logically, he should search the edges and work his way into the middle, but that was time he couldn't afford to waste and he’d been raised on books, stories that prominently featured forests.Though it was only literature, Laurent suspected the same lesson he’d learned would apply here, that the middle of the forest was the most dangerous part.And if someone was trying to make his brother disappear, that was the place to take him.Third, anything and anyone he met was not to be trusted, for they lived in here and anyone who managed that was unlikely to be looking out for anyone but themselves.The more he considered his situation, the more impossible it seemed.Jord was right.He was going to die out here.All he could hope is that he would see his brother one last time before that happened.

More hours passed.Once, Laurent had been positive he’d seen a glowing light in the distance, but it had disappeared as he’d seen it, so he couldn’t be sure.He realized, somewhat surprised, that it was going to be an altogether uneventful night, when a stick cracked to his left.Keeping still, Laurent placed his hand on the pommel of his sword and waited.Another crack came from the same direction, but it was definitely moving closer.His horse whinnied softly.

“It was bound to happen,” Laurent murmured to her.“Light attracts attention in places like these.”

Then there was a shout.Laurent stayed very still and watched.

Suddenly, a man burst into the pool of light from the fire, swearing and hacking at vines clinging to his leg.He cut through them, noticed there was a fire, and swiveled to face Laurent, sword drawn.There was something familiar about him, but Laurent couldn’t place it.“Who are you?” he asked.

“Are you the prince?I was told I could find a prince in here.”

“Answer my question.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the man said.“I’m supposed to kill you.”

That was inconvenient.Sighing, Laurent reached into his saddlebag for an apple and handed it over to his horse as he talked.“My uncle hired you, I assume.You should know that if you return to the castle, he will kill you if I don’t kill you first.There can be no loose ends with my uncle.”

“He didn’t hire me, actually,” the man said, softening his stance slightly and reaching up to run a hand through his curls.He was outfitted in very light armor, which was still more than Laurent had.He was big—massive, actually—but that meant Laurent would be faster.“I was a prisoner in his cells.I’m supposed to kill you and disappear.It was the price for my freedom.”

“Well, in that case,” Laurent said, “You’d better kill me.”

There was a moment where indecision was clear in the man’s eyes, but then he ditched his pack and fell into a balanced stance easily, like breathing, and Laurent wondered if his uncle had actually found someone that could best him in swordsmanship.Maybe even Auguste.

It was senseless worrying about it now, though, especially when the man came forward, sword raised.

In a burst of violence, their swords clashed.It became immediately obvious that this man had a considerable amount of strength on Laurent.Disengaging, Laurent adjusted his strategy, starting a series of defensive maneuvers that kept him light on his feet and the edge of the man’s blade glancing off edges.

There were no opportunities to strike offensive blows, however, and Laurent was going to grow tired.It was likely this man would as well, but it was possible his stamina would outlast Laurent’s.Cursing to himself, Laurent maneuvered them so that his back was to his saddlebag and then he made an aggressive move, pushing the man back.It did leave him open, but before the man could take advantage, Laurent had pulled a shirt from his saddlebag and flung it over the man’s head, covering his eyes.Pressing his advantage, Laurent swung his sword at the man’s side.He managed to get the sword up in time, but the parry was weak and the angle bad, and the rebound left him with a cut.Retreating quickly, faster than Laurent would’ve predicted, which cost him, the man took the extra time to remove the shirt and fling it to the ground.

“You’re clever,” the man said with a grin.“Makes this interesting.”

“You like interesting, do you?”

“I like a good fight.”

They met again, in a burst of quick motions, and Laurent was the one who had blood seeping from a cut after.That was not going to help with his strength or his stamina.Taking a few deep breaths, he started to circle the man, buying himself time and trying to develop a new strategy.The truth was, this man was better than him and he was probably going to die.But he’d come into this forest prepared to die, so there were worse things.

All that mattered now was putting on a good show.He wasn’t going to die afraid.He wasn’t going to die from a lack of trying.Throwing the last of his strength and stamina into the fight, he pushed the man back, attempting to land him in the fire.But the man noticed and worked through a series of moves until Laurent was forced to meet him, blade to blade, strength to strength, and he was pushed back and down, his sword clattering from his hand.Grabbing a handful of dirt, Laurent flung it into the man’s eyes, reached for his sword, and was met with the man’s fist digging into his wrist.He hung over Laurent, who jerked against him helplessly.

“Going to fuck me first?”

The man let go and fell backwards, looking appalled.“No,” he said.“I wouldn’t do that.”

Finding his sword with his fingers, Laurent swung it forward so that it was inches from the man’s neck, “You should’ve killed me while you had the chance.”

There was a burst of movement and then somehow, Laurent was in the same position he was in before, but now a dagger was at his throat.The man looked determined this time, something he hadn’t been before, and Laurent swallowed bile in his throat, closing his eyes and thinking of Auguste.“Please,” he said, trying not to sound scared or upset, “Kill me if you must, but find Auguste.Find my brother and bring him home.He’s in here somewhere.He might already be dead, but if he’s not, he needs help.”

“Your brother, the heir.That’s why you came in here of all places?”

Laurent nodded.“He has to live.He’s all Vere has left.”

“He’s all you have left,” the man said.

The man’s perceptiveness was unexpected.Instead of answering, Laurent said, “Are you going to kill me or not?I’d prefer you got it over with.”

The determination was gone from the man’s eyes.He sat back again, keeping his dagger and sword ready in case Laurent made a move of any kind, and said, “No, I don’t think I will.”

“Why did my uncle pick you?” Laurent asked.Then, he said, “I would say it’s because he figured the forest was going to finish me off, anyway, so the foe didn’t need to be significant, just an extra measure, but you’re handy with a sword.More than handy.”

“From what I can tell,” the man said, “Your uncle has been planning this move for awhile.He’s been to visit me more than once.In that time, I think he was judging my character.And I can tell you, I’m not the type to go back on my word.”

“So why did you just do so now?”

“Because I’m free to do what I’d like, the Regent isn’t a person I respect, and I can’t bring myself to kill you before you find your brother.I know what it is to lose family and be helpless to do anything and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone else.”

“Who are you?” Laurent asked.

“My name is Damianos.You can call me Damen.If you’d like.”

Laurent didn’t see why he needed a nickname for the man.It’s not like their acquaintanceship was going to go beyond this moment.Getting more comfortable against a tree, Laurent stared at him and waited.It was unclear why he was still here if he wasn’t going to kill him.When Damianos—Damen—didn’t say anything, only situated himself so that he was facing the fire and Laurent at the same time, Laurent said, “Staying, are you?”

“The forest practically ate me alive already.I’d prefer waiting until morning to leave.Besides, I think you should take me with you.To find your brother, I mean.”

“Do you?Fascinating.”

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.”

“That’s rich coming from the man who just tried to kill me,” Laurent said, flinging a twig he found on the ground into the fire.

“Well, think about it,” Damen said, stripping off his armor and lying on his side, facing the fire.“I’ll stay awake, if you want to sleep.”

“I’d rather not.”

“What am I going to do?”

“You have nowhere to go and nothing to your name.If I were you, I’d rob me blind and use the money and horse to disappear.”

“But then you’d be in this place alone and with nothing.”

Laurent raised his eyebrows, not entirely sure whether Damen was being serious or not.It sounded as though neither of them had grown up in a world that treated that kind of naivety with kindness or respect.It was simply taken advantage of.A part of Laurent was curious, wanting to understand the workings of this man’s brain, but a larger part told him not to do any such thing.It would risk attachment, something he couldn’t afford in this place.So, instead, he gazed out at the trees and watched.

“What’s it like being a prince?” Damen said, still watching the fire with a small smile on his face.Maybe he was simple and just a rather extraordinary sword fighter.

“We are not engaging in idle small talk,” Laurent said.“In the morning, you are going back the way you came and leaving me alone.”

“Whatever you say.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Sitting up, Damen smiled at Laurent.The smile took years away from his face and made the grime covering his skin and hair less noticeable.It was truly lovely and Laurent caught himself staring.“Simply that I think I can convince you to keep me around,” Damen said.

“If you can think of a reasonable reason why I would trust you, then I will consider it.”

“An impossible task.Wonderful.”

“Impossible?”

“It’s not like we know each other,” Damen said.

“Exactly.” 

“I’m willing to trust you.”

“Then you’re an idiot,” Laurent replied, shifting positions so his limbs didn’t get tight and exhausted.It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he couldn’t depend on the energy gained from sleep to carry him through.

“I don’t think I am,” Damen said.

“Idiots rarely do.”

Damen laughed softly and said, “That’s not what I meant.I don’t think my reason for trusting you is absurd.”

“And what is your reason?”

“I was about to kill you and your first thought was not for yourself but someone else.I think that says a lot about who you are and makes you someone I’m willing to trust.”

Not knowing how to respond to that, Laurent simply gazed at him, trying to discern whether Damen was being honest or not.It seemed as though he was.There was nothing in his eyes or face that suggested otherwise.It was possible he was a very good liar, better than even himself, but it seemed unlikely.

Damen was about to speak again, when another twig snapped.

“Have a friend?” Laurent asked dryly. 

“No,” Damen said, looking offended.Sitting up, he grabbed his sword and peered into the trees.“It’s the forest.”

“The forest.”

“Didn’t you notice the vines?”

“I simply assumed you were incapable of walking and avoiding obstacles at the same time.”

“They didn’t attack you?” Damen asked, eyes widening with curiosity.

“No.They’re vines.”

Laughing, Damen laid back down.He kept his body tense, though, ready to spring up and attack if something decided to make its presence known.It wasn’t as though Laurent needed the protection, but he couldn’t deny his felt safer with so much raw power on his side.However long that was going to last.“You mean to tell me that you came into this forest not believing the stories?You are woefully unprepared, Your Highness.”

“You believe them, then?”

“I was raised on them.Of course I do.”

“Do you know them well?”

“Why?Do you want me to tell you stories?” Damen said, grinning.

Cursing himself silently, Laurent turned his gaze to the fire and debated his answer.There was no denying he was interested.All he’d been able to learn in the palace was limited to the transcriptions of the oral traditions by crusty, old scholars, who spent more time offering their long-winded analyses of why the stories demonstrated the gullibility of the common people more than anything else.To hear the oral stories from someone who’d grown up on them was incredibly tempting, appealing to his boundless curiosity.But this was also a man he didn’t trust and encouraging his delusional ideas of remaining at Laurent’s side was a terrible idea.

Damen was still smiling at him and Laurent realized he knew.He knew that Laurent’s curiosity was going to win out.It was so infuriating that Laurent said, “No.I don’t want your stories,” out of pure spite.

“Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Where were you raised?”

“I thought we weren’t engaging in idle small talk.”

A harsh laugh was forced from him.Since the moment he’d seen Damen, he’d assumed he was a large brute, incapable of anything besides following orders badly and killing things.That one comment, however, compelled Laurent to adjust his view.It was possible this man possessed a modicum of intelligence, which only made his decision to let Laurent live more confusing.

“Quite right,” Laurent finally said.“Forget I said a word.”

“I don’t mind telling you,” Damen replied.“I was raised in a village on the edge of this very forest.The stories were to keep us children out of it.Of course, the adults never went in, either, which is why I believe them.That, and sometimes people would disappear.”

“Yes, I suspect some people did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Laurent said, thinking of his parents.The official story of their deaths had involved peace talks with a rival kingdom, poison, and heartbreak.Not only had it started a rather unnecessary war that Laurent’s uncle was still waging and winning, but it had meant the people of Vere didn’t know the true story.His uncle had claimed that it was for the benefit and protection of the people.

Another twig snapped and Damen jerked upwards, sighing.“Hurry up and decide if you want to kill us or not,” he shouted into the trees.

“Surely goading the trees is a bad idea.”

“You’re laughing at me,” Damen said.

“Only a little.”

Smiling, Damen rose and approached him, making Laurent tense and watch him with wary eyes.Something shifted in Damen’s expression and he was about to speak, when vines burst into the clearing, wrapping tight around Laurent’s arm and tugging him hard.Digging his feet and his free hand into the dirt, Laurent’s mind went wild with possible ways out of this situation.He had a reachable dagger, but it would take a brief relaxation of the vines and they were doing the exact opposite, jerking Laurent’s arm.It ached in pain and Laurent gritted his teeth.

Before he could come up with a solution—there had to be one—the vines released him.Laurent glanced behind him to see Damen at the edge of the clearing, hacking away at the vines with his sword.It took him a couple of swings to cut through and Laurent realized he wouldn’t have been able to do a thing, not with a measly dagger.There was no way to tell where those vines would’ve dragged him, but it was likely Damen had just saved his life.

“Get fire,” Damen said.“I bet they burn.”

Leaping up, Laurent searched for a thick stick.As he did, he quickly unlaced his jacket, freeing the undershirt beneath.When he found what he needed, he tore off a section off his undershirt and wound it around the end of the stick, tucking the fabric underneath itself.Then he paused abruptly, realizing he needed some sort of accelerant.If only he drank.He’d never thought that before in his life.

“Alcohol,” Laurent shouted.“Do you have any?”

For a moment, there were only the sounds of a scuffle and Laurent glanced over his shoulder to see vines wrapped around Damen’s left leg and reaching for his right arm, but he was somehow keeping them at bay, muscles straining, sword swinging furiously.When the vines retreated to launch a new attack, Damen said, “Yes.In my bag.”

Flicking his eyes around the campfire, Laurent’s gaze landed on the worn, brown bag and he ran over, opening it and dumping it out, digging through the contents.There wasn’t much, just some food, a water skein, a medallion of some kind, and a flask.Picking up the flask, Laurent twisted it open and generously covered the fabric in the liquid.Then, carefully, he hovered it over the outward flames over the fire, waiting for it to catch.

“In the next year would be wonderful,” Damen called.

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you like me to stop?I could just leave you.”

“You already would’ve if you were going to.”

In a rush, the fabric lit and Laurent flew to Damen, positioning himself in a tactically beneficial position and laid the flaring torch against the vines surrounding Damen’s leg, keeping the flame far enough away that it didn’t burn Damen.Immediately, the vines retracted while generating a harsh whining sound and Laurent wondered, rather uncomfortably, if they were sentient.

Together, the two of them beat back the vines, with fire and sword.When a long minute of silence passed, they relaxed.“Believe the stories now?” Damen asked.

Two vines shot out from the trees, so thin and quick they were barely visible, and wrapped around both of Damen’s ankles.Loudly, Damen crashed to the ground and then disappeared into the wild, his sword lying where he’d been moments before.Drawing his own sword and keeping his torch aloft, Laurent said, “Goddammit,” and then ran after him.

It was easy to track where Damen had gone, plant life torn up, the earth heavily disturbed.At least he’d had the sense to struggle.

A few minutes of running later, slightly slower than he was capable of so he didn’t slam into any tree trunks, Laurent arrived at another clearing.In the center of it was a humanoid creature, vines—its vines, Laurent realized—wrapped around Damen’s body, slowly squeezing him to death.There was a strange, dark mist surrounding it and its eyes glowed green from underneath the cascade of green hair.Those had to be vines, as well.When it saw Laurent, it tilted its head to the side.A vine snapped across his cheek, drawing blood, and then it curled back into its body.In a voice like the wind, it said, “I know you.”

Taken aback, Laurent stopped, eyes flicking between Damen and the its face, unable to make out any of its other features in the dim light from his torch.Slowly, he said, “I doubt that.I’ve never been here before.”

“You have not.But your blood has.”

“You’ve seen Auguste?”

Walking forward, almost floating, it came within feet of Laurent.Its skin was tinged green, it was barefoot, and it was radiating power.“I do not know of an Auguste,” it said, studying him.“Are you searching for him?Perhaps I can help you.”

“While strangling my…companion?”

“Oh, is he yours?”

Everything in Laurent wanted to refute the suggestion.There was little that held them together, except for the pesky fact that Damen had saved his life and Laurent had yet to return the favor.Not wanting to engage in a conversation of semantics with a—well, whatever it was—Laurent said, “Yes.”

It sighed, its vines loosening and untangling from Damen, the mist surrounding it waning.“That is too bad.He is pulsing with life energy.I haven’t had a meal like him in a very long time.”

That had been too easy, but he wasn’t going to argue with it.When all the vines had retracted, wrapping around its body, Damen stood, wiping himself down and glaring at it.Internally, Laurent sighed.Surely he knew they hadn’t escaped yet.Glaring at something more powerful than them both was unwise.

“Why did you let me go?” Damen asked.

He was an idiot.Why had Laurent ever imagined he was intelligent?

“This one’s blood,” it said, gesturing to Laurent.“Another of his blood saved me.Your kind rarely wanders into this forest anymore and I go hungry.I was weak, defenseless, and another, made of shadows and teeth, attacked my home, as they attack all homes.If his blood had not been there, I and my children would’ve been destroyed.”

“How long ago was this?” Laurent said, suspecting it was not talking of Auguste at all, but of one of his parents.

Its head fell to the side again.“Time is strange.It does what it likes here and I have been alive since this forest was born.”

“How helpful,” Damen murmured.

A vine slapped him across the face.Laurent resisted the urge to laugh.He quite liked this creature.It helped that it hadn’t killed him.

“I’m afraid I do not know.Longer ago than when you entered this forest, shorter than when you were created.”

“Never mind.Let’s go,” Laurent said to Damen, heading back the way he’d come. 

“I will help you find your way back,” it said, streaking ahead of him, sending Laurent’s heart racing.It was very good it’d decided not to kill him.“The forest is easy for your kind to get lost in.Come.”

Coming up beside him, Damen whispered in his ear, “Do we trust it?”

Laurent shrugged.“I don’t see why not.”

“You don’t see why not.”

“No.”

“You don’t trust me.”

“You’re human,” Laurent said.“It’s not.Is it possible it could lead us into a trap?Yes.Do I believe we can’t find our way back to the campfire by ourselves?Yes.Do I think it has a reason to lie?No.”

“It tried to kill me just now, you realize.”

“Yes and I’m beginning to think it’s a shame it didn’t.” 

When Damen didn’t move, Laurent questioned just how far his debt extended.He had saved Damen’s life once.If Laurent left him here, it was likely he would die trying to find his way out, but perhaps that wasn’t Laurent’s problem.

But he hadn’t really saved Damen’s life, had he?One of his relatives had.Rolling his eyes, Laurent said, “What do your instincts tell you?”

“So you trust those?”

“You are perceptive.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“It is an observation,” Laurent said, glancing behind his shoulder, pleased to notice that the creature was waiting for them.“And I would like you to make a decision before we upset our guide.I am going with it and I will leave you here.”

Damen considered him for a long moment and then nodded, gesturing for Laurent to take the lead. 

It seemed as though hardly a minute had passed before they were back at the campsite, the fire still crackling away happily, Damen’s sword still lying abandoned on the ground.Immediately, he picked it up, weighed it in his hand, and then carefully sheathed it, shooting a wary glance at the creature, who stayed firmly out of the firelight.

Turning to it, Laurent said, “Thank you.”

It nodded.“I have repaid the debt to your blood.If we encounter each other again and I am hungry, I will kill you.”

“Seems fair.”

The creature disappeared into the shadows as though it had never been.Ignoring Damen, Laurent strolled to his horse and comforted her with gentle words and nose pets.When he could sense her skittishness fade to what it had been before he’d ran off into the forest, Laurent resumed his position against the tree and yawned.

Damen was pacing.

“Would you sit down?” Laurent asked.“Just watching you is exhausting me.”

“We need to leave.”

“You are free to leave whenever you’d like.There is no ‘we’.”

“Laurent, you don’t understand.The…”

“I don’t believe I allowed you to address me so informally,” Laurent drawled, leaning his head back against the trunk.It wasn’t that he particularly cared what Damen called him, but it was important to leave him uncomfortable and unsettled.Maybe then, he’d have the sense to leave Laurent to search for his brother in peace.

“We are going to die,” Damen said, eyes fiery.“And you care about what I call you?”

“I am your prince.”

Taking a deep breath, Damen ran his hand through his hair.“Would you stop acting like that?”

“Excuse me?”

“You saved my life.You ran after me.There’s no point pretending you don’t care what happens to me, because you just proved that you do care.”

“You saved my life,” Laurent said, voice hard.“I don’t like owing people.I paid the debt and now I would like you to leave.”

“You can’t do this alone.”

“Perhaps not.But it is my right to.”

“You’re the prince.If you die, no one is going to save Auguste and then Vere will be left in the hands of your uncle.Is that what you want?”

Closing his eyes, Laurent focused on breathing.He didn’t know who this man thought he was, arguing so fervently with royalty.He was so infuriatingly principled and honorable…so infuriatingly like Auguste.Through his teeth, Laurent growled, “Tell me, Damianos, do you want to die?”

“No.”

“Do you see the problem, then?If you don’t want to die, but you’re willing to accompany me on a suicide quest, there’s something that’s missing.You aren’t killing me now, but maybe you’re biding your time, waiting until I’ve gotten you free of the woods, alive, so you can remove both my and my brother’s heads.Or maybe you like how I look and you’re not feeling hot tonight, but you know you will tomorrow.Or maybe…”

Eyes wide, appalled, Damen pulled out his sword, stepped in front of Laurent, and lowered himself to one knee, slowly and deliberately.Resting flat on his hands was the blade of his sword and he was offering it up to Laurent.“I will be true and faithful to you.I will love all which you love and shun all which you shun, according to the laws of Vere and the order of the world.I will never, by will or force, word or work, do anything unpleasing to you, nor will I seek to harm your body in any way.This I swear, on condition that you will keep me as I am willing to deserve, as I have submitted to your will.”

It was a traditional Veretian oath of fealty, one he only would’ve given as a soldier, most likely to the Regent himself.At least it explained who Damen was.Who he had been, anyway. 

Feeling breathless, Laurent gazed into Damen’s warm brown eyes, filled with determination, and felt something rise in him, something that hadn’t risen before.Confidence.Power.Never once in his life had anyone sworn an oath like this to _him_.

There was something else, too, but he wasn’t going to think about whatever that fluttering feeling in his chest was, what the vision of a man as attractive as Damen on his knees was doing to him. 

Finally managing to speak, Laurent said, “You’re being ridiculous.Just tell me why.”

“Because I can’t go back to being a soldier, not after what I allegedly did.I have nothing.I don’t know what I’m going to do with what life I have managed to earn for myself and this seems as good an option as any.I’d rather fight and die for something important than live quietly in the shadows.”

“What did you allegedly do?”

“Kill my father.Theomedes.The captain of the guard.”

It all clicked in Laurent’s head, why Damen had looked familiar.Laurent had known his father.Not well, perhaps, but he’d talked with him more than once and he and Damen were very similar in appearance.“Yes.I knew him,” Laurent murmured.“I’d heard one of his sons went to jail for his murder.”

“One of his sons did,” Damen said.“They just got the wrong one.”When Laurent didn’t immediately reply, Damen continued with: “You don’t believe me.Nobody else did, either.”

To his own surprise, Laurent said, “No, I do believe you.Do you know why your brother killed him?”

Damen shrugged.“No.It’s possible it was because he wanted to be captain of the guard himself, once my father retired, but he wasn’t in the running for the position at all.”

“Were you?”

“I was the favored candidate.”

“It sounds to me like your brother rather loathed you.”

“I guess so,” Damen sighed, sliding a hand down his face.“If he hated me, I had no idea.”HIs eyes opened and he gazed at Laurent.“You still don’t trust me.”

“I’m just trying to understand why someone groomed to be the captain of the guard, someone unfailingly loyal to the kingdom, would promise to kill the prince of Vere for his freedom.”

“He is the Regent.Tell me, Your Highness, where exactly was my loyalty supposed to lie?”

Laurent nodded, suddenly exhausted.It was nearing dawn, only a couple of hours away, and then they would begin their search for Auguste.There wasn’t any time to waste.

Catching Laurent’s eyes, Damen said, “With you, if you want to know.The Regent is…”

“Yes, I know.”Terrifying, overbearing, ambitious, depraved…evil.Ready to snatch Laurent and Auguste’s kingdom from underneath them.Ready and likely to succeed. 

Remembering what had started this conversation in the first place, Laurent said, “I suppose you should tell me why you think we need to leave, then.”

Damen shook his head.“It can wait until morning.You should get some sleep.You look exhausted.I’ll keep watch.”

“Very well,” Laurent said.“Wake me the second you think we can see where we’re walking without the assistance of fire.”

“I will.”

As Laurent laid down, after giving his horse a kiss goodnight on the nose, he thought he was too keyed up to sleep, but he ended up wrong.It came almost instantaneously with the closing of his eyes. 

 

There was a light touch on his shoulder and Laurent came awake immediately, body tensing, ready to defend himself.When he saw it was Damen, he relaxed slightly, but only fully when Damen moved away and sat down on the other side of the charcoal pit that had been their fire.He was eating some of the food from his pack.In the light of day, Laurent noticed it was slightly moldy.It didn’t surprise Laurent that his uncle sent Damen out with the minimal required supplies with the lowest possible quality.

“Stop eating that.You’ll be sick.”

“I’m hungry and this is all I have.I’ll have to risk it.”

Standing and digging through his packs, Laurent tossed Damen some bread and cheese, the items of his rations that were likely to go bad quickest.There was plenty of salted meat to go around once the perishables were gone.

“Thank you,” Damen said, smiling.

“I would prefer if you stayed healthy.”

“It’s alright to do something nice for someone, you know.”

Laurent glared at him and ate his own bread and cheese in silence, staring at his horse and wondering what he was going to do with her.This was not a place she belonged.Even now, she was on edge and Laurent hated causing her pain. 

Wiping his pants free of crumbs, he stood and started removing packs from her back.Thankfully, Damen didn’t say a word.Resting his forehead against hers, Laurent murmured, “I don’t know if you will be able to make it back alive and I’m sorry.I’m sorry I brought you in here in the first place, but I didn’t want to be alone.”Stepping back and stroking her nose, he said, “Go home.”Then, right before he slapped her rear, he realized how it would look if his horse arrived at the palace with an empty saddle.Digging through his packs, glad he had maps, he tore off a section—trying not to bemoan the destruction of something old and precious—and picked up a piece of charcoal from the fire.Writing out a message, one simply suggesting he was alive and well, he carefully poked a hole through the paper, ripped more fabric from his undershirt, and tied it to his horse’s reins. 

Done, he sent her away, feeling a stab of heartache in his gut. 

But he couldn’t focus on that.Turning his gaze to Damen, his surprising new companion, Laurent said, “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“To the center.”

Frowning, Damen said, “Or we could follow your horse’s lead.”

“Ah, yes, I forgot.You were protesting last night.Very well.Tell me why I should abandon my brother in here.”

“I’m not…”

“That is exactly what you’re suggesting,” Laurent said.“Has it finally gotten through your thick skull that you could say anything and I still wouldn’t leave?When I left the palace, I knew what I was risking.”

“He’s that important to you?”

Shouldering a few of the packs, Laurent headed towards the center of the forest—or his best approximation of where that would be, anyway.Glad he was not facing Damen, Laurent said, “He’s everything.”

A minute or so later, there was a gentle touch on his shoulder.Pausing, Laurent said, “What?”

“If you want the center of the forest, I would head a little further east.”

“And pray tell, which way is east?”If he could actually see the sun, he would be able to tell, but it was blocked by the trees.He expected there was a way to tell by the angle of the light, but it wasn’t something he knew how to do.

“I told you I’d be useful.”

“Answer my question,” Laurent said, keeping his eyes firmly away from Damen only because he knew the man was grinning and that smile had an uncomfortable ability to work its way under his skin.

Unfortunately, he laughed, a warm, rich sound and it hardly mattered that he’d avoided Damen’s smile.Pointing over Laurent’s shoulder, Damen said, “That way.”

For awhile they walked in complete silence.In the burgeoning day, the forest was actually beautiful.The ground was covered in needles, softening their footsteps, and it was filled with birdsong.Soaking in the sound, Laurent let it bolster him.This quest felt doomed, hopeless, but the twittering of birds conversing among each other made this forest seem safe.Laurent was sure that if they were around, he and Damen weren’t in any danger.Of course, when they disappeared…the events of last night swirled in his mind and flashes of the fear and panic he’d felt lingered briefly.

“Not very talkative, are you?” Damen asked.

“I didn’t bring you along to talk.I brought you along to help me navigate these woods.That is all.”

“I know, but we have nothing else to do and I’d like to talk.”

“We’re searching for my brother.”

“Do you see him?”

Frowning, Laurent said, “Fine.Tell me what I should be so worried about.”

“Remember when that creature talked about the thing made of shadows and teeth?”

“Yes.”

“There are hundreds of stories about him.Hundreds, Your Highness.And in each one, anyone who encounters him ends up dead.If he really is in this forest, this is the last place we should be.The village I lived in made offerings to him once a year, because apparently, the one year they did not, half of the villagers disappeared.”

“What do they call him?” Laurent asked.

“The Shadow.Just The Shadow.”

Pondering that, Laurent picked his was through a series of shrubs, their branches thick enough to trip him up.Already, the trees were growing closer together, the light gradually fading.“How, then, did someone of my blood stop him?”

“I don’t know,” Damen said.“Do you know who it was talking about?”

“No,” Laurent said, knowing full well it couldn’t be Auguste.He simply hadn’t been in the forest long enough and it was almost certain his uncle had found a way to put him in immediate danger.That meant it was one of his parents.One of them had met that creature and had saved its life. 

“I think you do.”

“Would you kindly direct that perceptiveness towards another subject?”

“You’re all I’ve got.” 

“Are you always this irritating?” Laurent asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called irritating before, actually.”

“Impossible.”

“Truly.”

Laurent made a grumbling noise and pushed the branch of a tree out of his way, holding it a little longer than necessary, so that when he let go, it snapped straight into Damen’s neck.Biting his lip to keep from laughing, he continued on as though nothing had happened.“Are you sure I’m the irritating one?” Damen grumbled.

“Positive.”

“I’ve heard you’re frigid.”

“I’m not sure that’s an appropriate topic of conversation,” Laurent replied stiffly.

“Consider it payback for the branch.”

“You do realize I could hang you for any number of offenses by this point, don’t you?”

“You’re not going to hang me.”

“Would you shut up?” Laurent asked, pausing briefly, positive he’d heard a noise. Damen almost ran into him, but stopped just before, his breath spilling onto the back of Laurent’s neck.Flinching away, Laurent realized the sound he heard was the bubbling of a stream.Refilling their skeins was far from a bad idea and it had been some time since he’d washed.Even splashing some water into his face would make him feel better.Swiveling to face Damen, Laurent said, “Find me that stream.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Damen said amiably, only a slight hint of amusement in his voice.“It would be my pleasure.”

Rolling his eyes, Laurent followed Damen, looking down at the ground when he realized that his eyes kept focusing on the breadth of Damen’s shoulders, the easy and confident way he walked, the tensing and unwinding of his muscles.It’d been quite awhile since he’d last thought of a person the way he was thinking of Damen.It was disconcerting.

“Here’s your stream,” Damen said, coming to a stop in front of a crystal clear creek, rolling over rocks and small green plants.

“Do you think it’s safe?”

“Depends on if you believe the stories.”

“Assume I do from this point forward.”

Smiling, Damen said, “It’s safe.If the stories are true, it even has healing properties.It’s the only thing in this forest that can’t be corrupted.”

“Lovely.”Crouching down, Laurent cupped his hands in the water, shocked out how cold it was.Giving himself a minute to get used to it, he then lifted his hands and splashed it into his face, scrubbing his skin gently.He did it a couple more times and then dropped his packs from his shoulders, finding his water skein and filling it.Beside him, Damen did the same.Feeling an ache in his shoulders now that the weight was gone, Laurent let them drop completely and sat gingerly on the ground, trailing his hand through the water absentmindedly.

“Aren’t we in a hurry?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded, not moving.“I just…I like it here.It’s been more than a few hours since I’ve felt…well, relaxed.”It was true.There was enough space through the trees here that the sun shone down on the water, making it glitter.The birds were still singing and it coupled well with the noises of the flowing stream.

Damen shrugged and sat as well.“It’s probably wise to rest every once in awhile, anyway.If we push too hard, we’ll end up resting far longer than we can afford.”

“You’ve been in these woods before, haven’t you?”

There was a long silence and then Damen nodded.“Quite a few times.When I was younger, before I became a soldier, I had a friend in the village named Nikandros.He and I didn’t believe the stories and we often came in here, to the consternation of our parents.”

“What happened?”

Damen laughed humorlessly.“Nikandros died.I watched it happen.”

“That’s terrible.I’m sorry.”

“I believe you mean that.”

“Nobody should have to watch someone they care about die.Even you,” Laurent said, watching his hand cut through the water, marveling at just how clear it was.Then, after a long pause, he continued with: “You must not like it here at all.”

“No.”

“And the reasons why you stayed become even flimsier.”

Damen laughed, running his hand through his hair, ruffling the curls.It looked better like that.Laurent had to resist the urge to ask him to do it again.Or do it himself.“What happened that made you have such little faith in people?”

“A number of things.We should keep moving.”

“Alright.”

They picked up their packs, shouldered them, and Damen took the lead, getting them back on track towards the center of the forest.

 

How long they were walking, Laurent didn’t quite know.There was no discernible difference in light, but his feet were slightly sore and he was tiring of standing.Damen hadn’t complained once.He actually hadn’t talked much at all, finally taking Laurent’s direction.Laurent wished he hadn’t.There was comfort in his babbling.

Suddenly, Damen came to an abrupt halt.“Do you hear that?”

Straining his ears, Laurent tried to catch a sound, any sound, but he heard nothing.“What does it sound like?”

“Music,” Damen whispered, walking again, but not in the direction they’d been originally heading.He must’ve been heading towards the music. 

Grabbing his arm, Laurent said, “I don’t think we should head towards it.”

“Are you sure?” Damen said, sounding dazed.“It’s really quite beautiful.”

“I’m very sure, actually.”

For a second, Damen looked as though he was going to heed Laurent’s words, but then he wrenched his arm away and kept walking.Sighing, Laurent went after him, figuring if nothing else, he could keep the idiot safe.

But then he heard the music, too.It was soft, unassuming, a series of trilled notes that were light and airy.There was nothing Laurent could think of that could compare.It was beautiful, the rhythm subtle, almost hidden.Something in the back of Laurent’s head sounded, a warning, but he paid it no mind, trailing after Damen.He was as anxious to find the source.It was unclear what they would find there, but if it was anything like what he was hearing, it would be wonderful.

Before long, a clearing opened before them.Among the grass and the wildflowers, were long, lithe creatures with green skin and long hair and they were all dancing.There were no instruments to be seen, but the music still played and Laurent felt a strong desire to join them.Though their faces were still and lifeless, Laurent got the distinct impression they were effervescently happy, something he hadn’t felt in ages.

Damen appeared before him, holding out a hand.“I need a partner,” he said.“Would you be mine?”

Smiling, Laurent nodded.A feeling deep in his chest rose, almost breaking the spell, but then Laurent took Damen’s hand, the skin warm and rough, and the feeling disappeared, replaced by fluttering and jolts low in his stomach.

With a guiding hand, Damen pulled Laurent close, chest to chest, and began to spin them around.Though his feet weren’t light or especially coordinated, Laurent hardly cared.All that mattered was that he was dancing. 

Damen’s eyes were bright and warm and when Laurent smiled at him, he laughed, sending Laurent into a twirl.

It was intoxicating, this feeling, and he hardly noticed as his legs went slowly numb, tired and exhausted from the strain of walking most of the morning and then dancing.Their steps slowed, but they kept moving, their eyes locked. 

Lord, was Damen beautiful.The sunlight was haloing his head, he was stable and safe, and he had dimples in his smile.Absolutely lovely dimples.They were begging to be…

Laurent felt a harsh pinch on his neck.Taking his hand away from Damen’s hip, Laurent clapped his hand to his neck and it came away bloody.Breaking eye contact with Damen, Laurent looked to his shoulder and saw a small winged creature perched there.It kept moving its head erratically, but then its eyes landed on Laurent and it said, “You will die here if you do not leave.Stuff your ears.Leave.”Then it flew away, before Laurent could ask why it helped him.

A wave of fatigue weighed him down and he would’ve fallen if Damen wasn’t holding him.Going through the steps, Laurent tore up more of his undershirt.He almost fell back under before he stuffed the fabric into his ears, but he managed just in time.

Considering Damen, he wondered how to get him out of the trance.There was no leaving him here.

Sliding a hand up Damen’s side, Laurent found bare skin and pinched it hard.Nothing happened.Damen kept dancing, the smile plastered to his face.It was beautiful, but now that he was out of the trance, Laurent realized that it was silly and intoxicated, as though Damen were drunk.It wasn’t the smile he’d been getting glimpses of all day.

Swearing under his breath, Laurent glanced around at their dancing partners, twig-like creatures.They weren’t paying Laurent any attention, luckily, but he suspected that would not last.Whatever was going on, they obviously lured people here with their music and waited for them to pass out from exhaustion.What happened after that, Laurent couldn’t be sure, but he doubted it was good.

What could he do?

In a moment of inspiration, Laurent remembered what Damen had said by the stream.The water had healing properties.It couldn’t be corrupted.It might be able to break the trance.

Reaching for his shoulder, Laurent realized they’d abandoned their packs somewhere.Scanning their surroundings, Laurent saw them on the other side of the clearing, at the edge of the trees.

He had to keep dancing.He had to pretend everything was fine.If the creatures realized their spell was broken for him, Laurent didn’t know what they would do and before he did something stupid, he preferred to know what the repercussions would be.

Leaning into Damen, which was much easier than it should’ve been, Laurent whispered into his ear, “Let me lead, would you?”

Though Damen gave no indication he heard Laurent, he let Laurent step first.Slowly, gradually, making sure they ran into no one, Laurent got them to their packs.It took all the willpower he had, so tired that he could probably fall asleep standing.

This was where it got dangerous.He would have to be quick.Ducking out of Damen’s hold, he ran to his pack, pulled out the skein of water and splashed it into Damen’s face.Blustering, Damen wiped his face and shook his head, all movement ceasing.All heads turned to them as one, which was distinctly unsettling, and Laurent felt his adrenaline spike.Their music kept playing, though, louder and faster, and Laurent watched as Damen began to fall back under, a smile growing on his face.Swearing, Laurent tore the fabric from his ears and stuffed them into Damen’s.Then he stuffed his fingers into his and shouted, “We need to run.”

Damen frowned, but then nodded.Flinging packs over their backs as quickly as they could, Laurent glancing back constantly, panicking as the creatures got closer and closer, their strides slow and purposeful, as though they weren’t worried in the slightest of an escape, Damen took one of Laurent’s hands and they sprinted away.

They only stopped running when they simply couldn’t stand anymore.Surrounded by trees and with no real place to build a campfire, they collapsed, Laurent on top of one of Damen’s arms.

For awhile, neither one of them moved, as they waited for their breaths to slow.Then Damen rolled onto his side and said, “You saved us.Thank you.”Watching Laurent every step of the way, he pressed a quick and gentle kiss to Laurent’s cheek.Laurent wasn’t sure why he allowed it.Perhaps he was that tired.Or perhaps the dancing had had a more severe effect on him than he’d imagined.He could still remember every moment of it and it wasn’t an unpleasant memory.Not by far.

Sitting up, Laurent ran his hands through his hair.They were no match for this forest.Auguste was no match for this forest.There was almost no way he was alive, which was a depressing and discouraging thought.All he wanted was to sleep and to forget everything that was happening, but he couldn’t.Damen had stayed up all night yesterday.If anyone deserved sleep it was him.

“Are you alright?” Damen asked.

“Hmm?”

“You seem far away.”

“It’s nothing,” Laurent said, internally shaking himself and rising to his feet.“I know it’s a lot to ask, but we need to find a better place to camp.And then you should get some sleep.”

“It is getting dark.How is that possible?”

“I suspect we were dancing much longer than we thought.”

“I fucking hate this place,” Damen grumbled, picking himself up from the forest floor, wiping his hands on his pants and grimacing.“I am in so much pain.This is awful.Are you sure we can’t go back, find them, and kill them?”

“We’d die.”

“Stop being so sensible.”

Finding that unbearably funny, Laurent burst into laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach.There was faint, confused laughter from Damen and that only made Laurent laugh harder.It felt good, despite the fact it was coming from a place of fear and hysteria.When he managed to stop and catch his breath, Laurent said, “I can’t believe I’m going to die in here.”

Damen gazed at him, eyes unreadable for the first time their acquaintance.Then he stepped forward, forcing Laurent to tilt his head up to keep eye contact, and said, “You’re not.We will get out of here alive.We have to believe that.You have to believe that.”

“Come on,” Laurent said, ignoring his comment.“We need to start a fire before it’s too dark to see.”

As they walked, Damen asked, “How did you even save us?”

“A winged creature pinched me,” Laurent murmured.“It was the one that saved us.I don’t know why.”

“Could it have something to do with your blood again?”

“Possibly.”

Damen nodded and they walked in silence.Laurent was too distracted to attempt a light, insubstantial conversation that would keep Damen focused on something other than him and their situation.Because, whether it was their fault or not, they’d lost a whole day and they were nowhere nearer to finding his brother.Auguste was capable, there was no doubt, but so was Laurent.So was Damen.And the both of them together were no match for this place.It was looking less and less probable that Laurent would find him alive.An unbearable thought, but Laurent wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself for his own comfort.

“You’re worried about him,” Damen said.

“Yes.”

“What’s he like?”

Laurent’s first thought was, _a lot like you_ , but he didn’t know how to justify that response, so instead, he said, “Kind, honest, trusting…the best man I’ve ever known.”

“All I’ve heard is that he’s quite a good swordsman.”

Laurent nodded.“Better than I am.”

“That is saying something.I hadn’t heard anything about your schooling.”

“I’m more private than my brother.”

“I believe that,” Damen said.

“Excuse me for not sharing my entire life with a man I met yesterday.A man who wanted to kill me, no less.”

Damen stopped walking and put his hands on his hips, looking around them.“What do you think?I’m fairly confident we could build a fire here and not burn down the entire forest to the ground.”

“I, for one, would prefer not to die by fire.”

Laughing, Damen began clearing away pine needles with his hands, scraping until he found dirt.As he worked, Laurent scanned the ground for twigs and branches just outside the small clearing they’d stumbled upon. 

“Stooping so low as to help, are you?”

“I did come out here alone, you realize,” Laurent called, picking up a stick and wondering if the moss covering it was too damp to catch.

“But now you’ve got me, Your Highness.”

Smirking, Laurent dumped the pile of sticks he’d collected right where he was standing and strolled back into the clearing, settling against the trunk of a tree and closing his eyes.“I do, don’t I?I’m glad you reminded me.”

Damen laughed again and with his eyes closed, Laurent let it wash over him, a small thrill shooting down his spine.He liked to make Damen laugh.Quite a lot.It was a pleasant and heartwarming thing, making their dreary environment and circumstances something almost bearable.

Exhausted, Laurent found it easy to sit and do nothing.He’d fully intended on standing back up and helping eventually, but it seemed like too much work now.And, surprisingly, Damen hadn’t lodged any complaints, though Laurent could hear his footfalls and the snapping of branches.

Before long, those noises turned into the crackling of a fire and Laurent opened his eyes to see a beautiful, medium-sized blaze.Damen was on the other side, stripping off his boots, resting them by the fire before massaging his feet.

“Would you massage mine?” Laurent teased.

“Miss your personal masseuse?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have one of those.I’m sure one of my servants could do a suitable job, though.”

“No personal masseuse?What kind of your prince are you?”

“Not one for excess and I’m afraid I wouldn’t utilize a masseuse often enough to warrant one.”

“From what I’ve seen and heard, your court is nothing but excess,” Damen said.There was nothing condemning in his voice, just curiosity.He must’ve trusted Laurent at his word.It was something Auguste would’ve done.Despite that, it was still strange to be thought of highly by anyone who wasn’t Auguste.Laurent kept himself at a distance from everyone at court, enough distance that most thought he was a socially competent asshole.

“It’s not mine nor Auguste’s.It’s my uncle’s.”

“I should’ve known.”

Laurent hummed in response, turning to dig through his packs and find something to eat.Tossing Damen some bread and salted meat, he started in on his own meal.It was unsatisfactory in many ways, but Laurent hardly minded.There was little point in bemoaning what he lacked when he was exactly where he wanted to be.

When Damen finished eating, he came around to Laurent’s side of the fire and sat down a few feet away.He stared at Laurent expectantly and waved his hands.“What?” Laurent asked, not understanding what he was doing.

“Give me your feet.”

“You…I’m sorry, are you actually trying to massage my feet?”

“You asked, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t serious,” Laurent said, eyeing him suspiciously.It was impossible that a man like this was real.Relative strangers did not massage the feet of other relative strangers simply because they’d been asked.

“They must hurt,” Damen wheedled, scooting closer.“And I have strong hands.Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

Scowling, Laurent shifted so his feet were beneath his body.“I’d rather you didn’t touch me, thank you.”

Shrugging, Damen backed off, but he didn’t return to his side of the campfire.Laurent considered protesting, but he didn’t, finding comfort in the sounds of Damen’s slow, relaxed breaths.“Go to sleep,” Laurent murmured.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Damen said it in a soft, unassuming voice, with a hint of humor and it was the first time hearing the words ‘your highness’ rankled.Fighting the urge to insist Damen call him by his given name, knowing if he allowed Damen to do so, the feeling of companionship would only grow, Laurent raised himself into an uncomfortable position against the tree, hoping it would be enough to keep him awake.

Beside him, Damen settled on the ground, using his pack as a pillow.His eyes closed and Laurent seized the opportunity to stare at him. 

His skin shone in the wavering light from the fire, casting his face in constantly shifting shadows, highlighting something new each time.Even with his eyes closed, he looked warm and kind and…no, not gentle.Laurent suspected he was, but he did not look it.

Dark curls were falling into his eyes and Laurent desperately wanted to push them away, twist them around his fingers.

Laurent sighed, cursing coincidence.It would’ve been better if this man had never wandered into his life.For once they were out of the woods—if they survived—there was no doubt they’d be parting ways and Laurent was beginning to think, by that time, it would hurt him to watch Damen go.

As Laurent stared, Damen’s eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting Laurent’s.They were quiet as they gazed at each other.It would’ve been peaceful if it wasn’t for Laurent’s heartbeat, which was rapid and loud. 

Carefully, Damen extended a hand and Laurent watched it, feeling a bit like a caged animal being offered food.He didn’t know whether to pull away or to allow the touch.Before he could make a decision, Damen laid a hand— _gentle_ , Laurent thought—over Laurent’s.In a soft voice, he said, “You want to know the one good thing about today?”

“What?” Laurent asked, the word falling from his mouth without permission.

“You’re a fantastic dance partner.”

“Thank you.”

Damen nodded, smiling, and then retracted his hand.This time when his eyes closed, they stayed that way, his entire body relaxing, mouth slack, snores easy.

A voice that reminded him disturbingly of his uncle’s rang through the back of his mind. _Oh, Laurent.You’ve begun a dangerous game._ _Don’t lose._

 

Shaking Damen awake, Laurent handed him a chunk of salted meat.“Eat that quickly.We lost an entire day yesterday.I’d like to make up for it.”

“You should sleep some.”

“I’m fine.”

“We should’ve split the watch, Your Highness.”

“I don’t sleep often as it is.Don’t concern yourself,” Laurent said, polishing off the last of his own meal.

“What keeps you awake?”

“And why would I tell you that?”

Damen shrugged, biting into his meat.When he swallowed, he said, “I don’t know.I thought maybe we bonded last night.It was worth a try.”

“We did not bond.”

“If you say so.”

Sighing, Laurent shouldered his packs and kicked dirt over the dying embers of the fire.Every part of his body was sore, but it wasn’t any different than the soreness that accompanied a hard day of training so he wasn’t worried about what could be accomplished today.Damen appeared to be in a similar situation.When he stood, he stretched, his back cracking, and winced.But when he noticed Laurent watching him, he smiled and said, “Let’s go find your brother.Think today will be the day?”

“I hope so,” Laurent murmured.“Lead the way.”

 

Only a few hours in, Laurent felt his body failing him.Through sheer, stubborn will he managed to stumble along, Damen shooting him concerned glances every few feet.The light didn’t quite penetrate the branches and needles as well this deep and it felt as though they were walking through a perpetual twilight.It did not make it easier to keep his eyes open or his sore, blistered feet moving.

After tripping over a downed brach on the ground, Damen came to a stop and steadied Laurent with a hand on his shoulder.“This isn’t working,” he said, though the words were garbled once they found their way into Laurent’s brain.“We need to stop.You can barely walk.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re the opposite of fine.”

“What do you care?” Laurent said petulantly, eyes traveling over the forest, looking for any sign of his brother, because in his haze, that was all he could focus on.It was very frustrating.Laurent hated when his brain was effected. 

“I care about you,” Damen said, face honest.

“Why?”

“All sorts of reasons.”

“Whatever you say,” Laurent said, stepping past Damen.He’d thought about shoving past, but he hadn’t been sure he would’ve withstood the contact.

A hand latched onto his arm, holding him in place.Not bothering to fight it, Laurent said, without any heat, “I’m your prince.Unhand me.”

“You’re being an idiot.”

“I can’t stop.The longer I go without finding him, the less likely it is I’ll find him alive.Don’t you understand that?I can’t stop, because if I stop and he’s dead, I’ll blame myself for his death.I’ll probably do that anyway, but I’d feel better about myself if I knew…” Laurent trailed off.Somehow, he was on the verge of tears.That was enough to verify that Damen wasn’t wrong.He needed sleep, but he also needed to keep searching.

“Okay,” Damen said softly.“We won’t stop.Let me carry you.I’ll wake you if I come across anything that I think will help us find him.”

The very idea of Damen carrying him was a sting to his pride.There were, however, very few objections he could come up with.“What if something dangerous comes along?Are you telling me you can carry me and fight at the same time?”

“Honestly, probably, but not well.I’d wake you up in that event, too.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I know you don’t.But do you have another option?”

“Take any liberties and I will kill you,” Laurent said, meaning every word.

Coming in front of Laurent, Damen met his gaze.For a second, Laurent felt as though he was no longer standing on the ground, every fiber of his being drawn into the seriousness and compassion in Damen’s eyes.“I want you to understand something, because this has come up a couple of times.I will never do anything like that to you.Not ever.If I touch you in any way that makes you uncomfortable, just let me know and I’ll stop.Okay?”

Sighing, Laurent weighed his options to the best of his ability, which was a relatively limited capability currently.He could trust Damen—something he was reluctantly beginning to do, anyway—or he could make them both stop so he could sleep another day away.Neither option was ideal, but Laurent was used to it.Ultimately, it came down to what was most important and that was Auguste.It would always be Auguste.“Very well,” he said.“How would you prefer to carry me?”

“I think you’ll have the best chance to sleep if you get onto my back.Or, well, actually…” Damen scratched the back of his neck and smiled shyly.“In my arms would be better.But it’s up to you.I can also just toss you over my shoulder.”

“There will be no tossing.Your back sounds…fine.”

Smiling, Damen turned and crouched down.“Hop up.”

Cursing his own pragmatism, Laurent leaped into Damen’s arms, who automatically hiked him up.“Get comfortable, Your Highness.”

“I will bite you.”

“Listen, I’m not carrying you so you can be rude.I’m carrying you so you can sleep.You’d better sleep or I’ll drop you and we’ll stop for the day.”

Slowly winding his arms around Damen’s neck, Laurent buried his head into the crook of his arm and closed his eyes.Once he couldn’t see the world around him, it became only too easy to sleep.Damen was warm and while he didn’t smell particularly pleasant, once Laurent got used to it, something about it was comforting.On top of that, there was the rhythm of Damen’s steps and the steady beat of his heart and before Laurent knew it, he was in a deep sleep.

 

A rough jolt woke him.Blinking, Laurent’s mind went wild with possibilities, trying to play catch up.Before he could panic, Damen’s voice wound its way through.“Sorry.I know that was abrupt, but I’ve been following this flying bug thing and we’ve ended up…”

“You’ve done what?”

“It wanted me to follow it.”  
“So you did?Put me down.”

Damen eased Laurent to the ground.Though his feet still throbbed and his shoulders weren’t doing much better, his mind was exceptionally clearer and he had only Damen to thank for that.Still, the idiot had followed a bug, so Laurent was going to save the gratitude for later.“Now, what was this about following a bug?”

Damen pointed to a blue creature with wings like a dragonfly.Nothing about it was humanoid, but it was humongous and clearly intelligent, if it had somehow communicated it wanted to be followed.It was hovering over a casket of some kind, vines and flowers covering the base and climbing up over the sides.Something in Laurent told him that they were not in a threatening situation, so he crept forwards toward the bug.Damen followed.

“How did it get you to follow it?”

“It waved at me with its legs.And when I ignored it, it did a lot of irritable hovering.”

“Why did you?”

“I don’t know,” Damen said.“I tend to trust my instincts and my instincts told me to follow.”

Laurent nodded, understanding because he felt the same thing.Reaching the casket, he gently touched the sides, marveling at the beautiful pink and white flowers.Damen came up beside him and said, “Wow.She’s lovely.”

Following Damen’s gaze, Laurent looked into the casket, which was covered in a thin layer of glass, close to being overcome with wildlife. 

Inside was his mother, long golden waves glistening, lips rosy, looking more alive than she had when she’d actually been so.

Taking a step back, Laurent looked at the bug and said, “I don’t know why you led us here, but I’m assuming you work with the same creatures who have been keeping me alive.Find one who can talk to me and bring it here.”

“You just talked to a bug,” Damen said, obviously trying not to laugh.

“Fuck off.”

“That seems un…are you alright?”

Laurent watched as the bug flew off and then sat down on the floor of clearing, idly fingering some simple yellow wildflowers growing on the ground.Unsure what else to say or what exactly he was feeling, Laurent said in a flat voice, “That’s my mother.”

“Your…wait.I thought she died with your father in a treaty talk gone wrong.”

“No,” Laurent whispered.“My uncle didn’t want there to be a panic, especially for those people who lived near this very forest, so that was the story he circulated.In truth, my mother came in here to search for a cure to her illness.At the time, she was near death and no one expected her to survive.When my father heard, he went in after her.I haven’t seen either of them since and I…I was sure they were dead.Of course, they still could be.This could be an illusion of some kind.”

“I don’t think it is,” Damen murmured, sitting down a few feet from Laurent.

“I’d prefer if it was.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.”

Laurent shrugged, gazing down at his hands.“As far as I’m concerned, she’s dead.Even if she’s not, she’s clearly in stasis.I do not know of a way to pull her out and I’m tired of hoping and being disappointed.”

“She’s your mother.”

“And she’s been gone half of my life.I came to terms with that.”

Damen nodded, knocking his foot against Laurent’s.It was obvious he wanted to offer comfort but didn’t know what Laurent would allow.If Laurent knew that himself, he would’ve told Damen.“This must be hard for you, then,” Damen murmured.

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“And I don’t care,” Laurent said, not knowing what else to say.That response, at least, was routine.Right now, routine was important.Because, the truth was, Laurent did not know if he was fine.All he felt was a profound and all encompassing numbness.

“I’d do anything to see my mother again,” Damen said quietly, his eyes distant.“She was as beautiful as your mother and she had the loveliest singing voice.It could put me to sleep in seconds, even when I was older and liked to pretend I was tough and didn’t need lullabies.I would sing you one, but I didn’t inherit her gift.Neither did Kastor.He stole that pleasure from the world, from me.”

A request to ask Damen to stop talking was on the tip of Laurent’s tongue, but it didn’t leave his mouth.Unbelievably, his rambling was helping.Laurent fully expected it to end in advice, but Laurent was surprised to find he wanted to hear that advice.He wanted to know what Damen thought.

“I can’t even imagine what it would be like to see her again,” Damen continued.“Obviously.Like you did, I don’t expect to ever have the opportunity.But I do know that if I did, I would be far from fine.I’d need someone to talk to, someone to comfort me, someone to help me understand what was going on.I know we’re different people, but I’m here if you do need someone.I want you to know that, in case you didn’t already.”

“You never did tell me why you care about me,” Laurent said in response, assuming Damen’s rambling stemmed from that conviction from earlier.

Damen blinked.“Oh, well…no.”

“I’d like to know.”

“That’s nice.”

Laughing half-heartedly, Laurent brought his knees up to his chest and held them close.“I supposed I should’ve anticipated that answer.”

“It’s stupid, really.It’s not like we’ve known each other all that long.”

Laurent considered him, chin resting on his upper arm.“You’re not saying that because you think you can’t possibly know enough to truly care about me.You’re only saying it as an excuse, a way out of answering the question.”

Running his hand through his hair, Damen said, “What’s it matter?It’s not like you care about me.”

Reciprocation?Really?That was what he was worried about?Then Laurent stopped to think about it, supposing it made sense.From what he’d seen so far, Damen was a deep feeling person who didn’t hide much from the world and who expected the world to hide nothing from him.His trust was given freely and it wasn’t a large leap to assume that when it wasn’t returned as fiercely, he grew unsure.

Yet, he was also perceptive.His insecurities must be clouding his brain.Ruled by emotions, then.That realization didn’t come as a surprise, either.

“Do you really believe that?” Laurent asked.

“No,” Damen said.“But I was happy to let you live in denial.”

Laurent smiled at that.“I appreciate the thought.”

After a momentary pause, Damen said, “You’re clever, witty, stubborn, interesting, and you keep me on my toes.You’re not what I expected and you’re not what I’ve assumed royalty to be.That’s why, Your Highness.”

A thousand and one rebuttals flooded Laurent’s mind, most questioning Damen’s motives.But as he looked into Damen’s eyes, open and honest, Laurent found he believed every word.It was entirely possible his newfound and inconvenient feelings were getting in the way of his common sense or his ability to read a person, but Laurent was playing the game and there was no retreating.All he could do now was hope he didn’t lose.What left his mouth was, “I’d prefer if you called me Laurent.”

“Okay…Laurent.”

Shooting Damen a small smile, Laurent was on the verge of rambling himself, nervous and off-guard, especially given the way Damen was looking at him, when the bug creature flew back in, followed by a flying humanoid creature of similar size, one akin to the thing that had pinched him in the arm and broke the dancing spell.It flew a foot or so from Laurent’s face and hovered in the air.“You wished to speak with us?”

“Who are you?”

“We are the fae, the protectors of this forest.”

“Not of me, then.So why are you protecting me?”

“Your blood.”

“Yes,” Laurent said impatiently.“I’ve come to understand that, but I still don’t know why my blood has anything to do with it.Have you been saved by someone, too?”

The creature pointed a long, spindly finger towards the casket.“She came to us for a cure to her disease.We insisted we could not help her, not without payment.Our kind now regrets the task we set her to, it was much too dangerous, but when it went wrong, she attempted to save our lives along with her own.This is why she is not alive nor dead.The Dark One cursed her to be so.”

“Is there a way to wake her?”

“I know not,” the creature said.“But we keep her and her casket safe in case there is.We owe her that much.It is believed that there is someone in this forest searching for her, seeking day and night, but the Dark One has been manipulating the shadows, confusing the searcher and they are lost.They have been lost since they stepped in.They have also saved many of my kind and they also share your blood.They are the nemesis of the Dark One.In truth, it is likely the Dark One no longer seeks to simply confuse them, but seeks to end their life.Games are only fun for so long.”

“Is it…”

Laurent shook his head.“Auguste has not been in here long enough to gather a reputation.It must be…”

“Your father?”

“Yes,” Laurent whispered, hardly believing it.Both of his parents were in this forest and neither one of them was dead.Unwillingly, a spark of hope flared in Laurent’s chest.Perhaps Auguste had met the same help they had.It certainly increased the chances he was alive. 

Returning his attention to the creature, Laurent said, “There is another member of my family here.They would not have entered long ago.Have you seen or heard tales of him?”

“I have not.But I know of someone who might.West of here, not far, there is a small hut.The air will smell of yarrow.The woman who lives there is a healer and is the only reason this forest has not yet succumbed to the will of the Dark One.She knows much of what happens within these woods.If anyone were to know of such a thing, she would.”

Nodding, Laurent eyes trailed back to the casket.Now that he’d found his mother, it was hard to leave her.It had been years since he’d seen her face and he wanted to be able to come back before he left, when Auguste was safe, so that he could properly say goodbye.The creature followed his gaze and said, “We will keep her safe.Do not worry for her.”

“Thank you.”

Damen stood, wiped off his pants, and then extended a hand to Laurent.With a gentle smile, one that was compassionate and understanding, not pitying, like Laurent had expected, Damen said, “We’d better head west then.”

Laurent took Damen’s hand, reveling in the warmth and strength of his fingers.“We’d better head west.”

 

“Smell yarrow yet?” Damen asked, stepping lightly.For the at least the fifth time, Laurent almost insisted he stop, simply because Laurent was not capable of doing the same.What Damen was doing differently, he didn’t know, but the ground always crackled under his feet and one person was enough to attract attention if monsters were looking to be attracted.Besides, it irritated him.He disliked being bad at something.

“No.Are you sure we’re going west?”

Damen smiled at him.“Are you?”

Laurent scowled.

“I am sure, yes.I will admit I expected us to arrive sooner than this, though.If we don’t find it soon we’ll have to camp for the night.It’s about to be too dark to see.”

“Wonderful.I love wasting entire days.”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Damen said mildly.

“I hate accomplishing nothing.”

“You seriously think we’ve accomplished nothing?We have a lead on how to find your brother and we just discovered that both your mother and father are alive.How is that an unsuccessful day?Especially when it’s a miracle that we’re still alive.”

“How optimistic of you,” Laurent said.

“Sounds like you could use some.”

“I’m fine.”

Damen laughed.“Whatever you say, Your…Laurent.”

“How are you laughing?”

Peering over at Laurent, Damen mellowed.“It’s just easier to laugh.I enjoy it and there’s always something to laugh about, even when you’re in a forest that keeps trying to kill you.You, for one, are often quite funny.”

Humming in response, Laurent sniffed the air, hoping for yarrow.From his brief stints with Paschal, learning the necessary plants for survival, he was fairly confident he would be able to recognize it, pleasant and spicy.

There was, of course, none.It seemed as though nothing could go right.Damen had added discovering his parents were alive to the list of positives, but it was the opposite for Laurent.It made him nervous.He had no control over whether they lived or died, just like when he’d lost them the first time.

All of his edges were frayed and his feet hurt and he wanted to sleep and he wanted to be home, in his bed, with proper food, and his books. 

When Damen declared, “It’s getting too dark.We need to stop and camp.I’ll take watch,” Laurent wanted to scream.He needed to get out of this forest, he needed to be away from Damen, he needed his goddamn brother back, and stopping was not going to make any of that happen.

“No.”

“Laurent, I’m not stumbling through the dark with you.We’ll die.Either will trip over something and crack our heads open or we’ll encounter something we can’t even see.”

“Wonderful,” Laurent said.“I can finally get rid of you.”Not sparing Damen a glance, he kept walking, straight through the clearing that truly would’ve been ideal for a camping site.There was a strangled groan from behind him and then a hand clamped down over his wrist, tugging him backwards.Swiveling around, Laurent said, “Let.Go.”

Damen did, as though burned.“I can’t let you go,” he said.

“I don’t need your permission.”

“Use your goddamn brain.”

“I can’t,” Laurent snapped, immediately falling silent in the wake of his words.The energy shifted and Damen sensed it, stepping forward, and pulling Laurent against his chest, holding him so tightly, Laurent was positive he was going to break.

It should’ve been a suicidal move on Damen’s part, but Laurent knew he would stop touching him if asked, and that made all the difference.Pressing his fists and forehead into Damen’s chest, Laurent began to cry, soundless and restrained.All through it, Damen held him, steady and reliable.It wasn’t helping Laurent think, but it was smoothing his edges and easing his urge to destroy everything around him, including himself.

When he stopped crying, he wrenched himself from Damen’s arms and wiped his eyes roughly.Heading off into the woods, he said, “I’m going to fetch some firewood.Don’t follow.I’m coming back.”

As he gathered branches into his arms, Laurent forced himself to hear the truth of Damen’s words.There was no room to be self-destructive, to make mistakes, not when Auguste’s life was on the line.They had enough food to last them a few more days and they were doing everything they could.They were.Laurent had run them both into the ground, there was no denying that. 

Gradually, his thoughts stilled.When they did, he returned to the clearing, where Damen already had the ground cleared for a fire.He’d even managed to find some rocks to make a small circle.Settling on the ground, Laurent wordlessly set to work building the fire.He could feel Damen watching him.

“Alright?” Damen said.

“Yes.”

“It’s okay not to be, you know.”

“How comforting,” Laurent murmured.

Laughing quietly, Damen said, “I know.It’s not, really.But when I was locked up in that cell with nothing to do for something I didn’t do, I had to come to terms with that very quickly and it helped, realizing that I didn’t have to be alright with what was happening to me, that my emotions were valid and not worth giving up simply because I was stuck in a cell for the rest of my life, however long or short that was going to be.It kept me sane, honestly.”

“Yes, well, I’m not in a prison cell.”

“Not to be pretentious,” Damen said, “but the mind can imprison as well as any cell.”

“Stop pretending to know a thing about me,” Laurent said, a voice in the back of his head calling him a liar.Everyone around this fire knew that Damen had seen more of the true Laurent than anyone besides Auguste.

“But I do know you, I think.A little, anyway.”

“Would you shut up?”

“I can do that.”

But, of course, he didn’t.When Laurent struggled to start the fire, Damen gently removed the tools from Laurent’s hands and started explaining little tips and tricks to create a spark large enough to catch.His voice was calm and even and Laurent let himself get lost in the rather dull explanation, happy to have something else to focus on. 

It didn’t take long for the fire to flicker to life and then crackle pleasantly as Damen built it up.As he worked, Laurent retreated to the edges of the clearing, ate a little food, even though he wasn’t particularly hungry, and methodically shut everything down until his only thoughts were of basic human needs, which, at this point, was entirely devoted to sleep.When Damen stood, cracking his back, he looked at Laurent, opened his mouth, and then closed it.Instead, he settled against a tree trunk and started to sharpen his sword.Somehow, without Laurent saying a thing, he’d understood what Laurent needed.That realization, that thought, was the hardest to kill and it took him longer to fall asleep than preferable.

 

It was still dark out when Laurent was woken with a brief shake of his shoulder.Damen smiled down at him, barely visible in the outer reaches of the firelight, and Laurent, still sleepy and not anxious to immediately reach for his sword, felt himself smile in return.That only made Damen grin lazily, his eyes visibly tired.“If you want to sleep longer, I can keep watch some more.I just thought I’d make sure.”

Rubbing his eyes, Laurent sat up, blinking when Damen’s face was suddenly a lot closer to his than he expected.Apparently, Damen had not moved away.When Laurent gazed at him, eyes hard, Damen rose to his feet and stepped back.Softly, he murmured, “Thank you,” and retreated to the other side of the fire, lying down close to it, absorbing the heat.Somehow, Laurent hadn’t even realized he didn’t have a blanket with him.

“You idiot,” Laurent murmured, taking his and balling it up.Walking to Damen, he tossed it onto his head.“Use that.It would be nice if you didn’t burst into flame.”

Without a word, Damen did as he was asked.An irrational burst of irritation flooded Laurent and he said, “You do realize you can talk, right?The last thing I want is for you to treat me like I’m fragile, like my mental stability is one word away from collapsing.”

“I’m really tired, Laurent.That’s it, I swear.”

“Very well.”

“Hey.”

“What?”

“You can stay,” Damen said.“Over here, I mean.If you…if you don’t want to be alone.”

“I wouldn’t be any less alone over there,” Laurent replied, judging Damen curiously, trying to discern if there was a motive of any kind behind his words.

Shrugging, Damen rolled onto his side and got comfortable, pillowing his head with his hands.The blanket wasn’t even over his shoulders, so Laurent adjusted it, unsure why exactly he was bothering.When he was finished with that, he gazed across the fire to where he’d been sitting earlier, and understood what Damen meant about being alone.Over there, he wouldn’t be able to hear Damen breathe.Over there, the thoughts of Auguste would creep back in and he’d end up in a worse mood than before he’d slept.Lowering himself to the ground, criss-crossing his legs, he watched the flames dance.Only when Damen’s started to lightly snore, did he softly stroke Damen’s hair, pleased to have a simple, rhythmic action to keep him occupied.

 

“I’m beginning to think nothing in this forest has a concept of distance or time,” Damen said, drinking water from one of their skeins.As he was wiping his mouth, he offered it to Laurent, who accepted it and took a small sip.They were low and it wasn’t a guarantee they’d be able to find that stream again anytime soon.They had yet to stumble upon the hut, for one thing.For another, Laurent was beginning to understand that one did not _find_ something in this forest, they happened upon it by chance and luck.

Slipping the skein back into one of the packs slung over his shoulder, Laurent said, “I’m beginning to think this place needs a sacrifice.How do you feel about bleeding to death?”

“I’d rather die of hypothermia.”

“That is difficult.Not nearly ritualistic enough.Hard to induce, as well.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Smiling to himself, Laurent sped up so that he and Damen were walking side by side.Damen smiled down at him and bumped their arms together companionably.There was something about this part of the forest.The patches of sky and sunlight were more frequent, the air was less heavy—Laurent hadn’t even realized it had been hard to breathe in the part of the forest they’d come from—and some of his mental weight subsided.It wasn’t inconceivable.It had been a fair amount of time since he’d seen blue sky. 

Damen clearly felt it, too.He couldn’t seem to stop smiling and his gait was more relaxed, effortless, as if he were simply taking a stroll through the woods.

It was this feeling that Laurent blamed the gentle flirtations on, the swelling feeling of easy companionship, the occasional brush of Damen’s hand against his wrist.Laurent refused to believe it had anything to do with his inability to stop stroking Damen’s hair last night.That had been a moment of weakness he did not need to relive. 

The feeling also took credit for Damen asking, “Do you like being a prince?” and Laurent answering the question honestly.

“Yes,” he said.“I was born into a position of extreme privilege.I’m willing to recognize my life is better than most people’s.As for the responsibilities, I actually have very few.Most lie with Auguste.I’m about as spoiled as you can be, I expect.”

Laughing, Damen nodded.“But you’re out here and I haven’t heard you complain once, not seriously, not about what you lack.At least you’re aware.”

Laurent rolled his eyes.“I’m thrilled you approve, Damen.I live to please you, after all.”

“You called me by my name.”

“Hmm?”

Damen smiled, almost shy, his dimples taking up most of Laurent’s attention.“You’ve never said it before.Not my nickname.”

“Have I not?”

“I’m not an idiot, Laurent.I know you’re aware you’ve only called me Damianos up until this point.”

“Why does it matter?”

Damen shrugged, still smiling.“It’s just sounds nice coming from you.”

“Oh.”

“Are you blushing?”

Cursing silently, hating that there were bodily reactions he couldn’t control, Laurent simply didn’t reply, staring straight ahead.Beside him, Damen laughed.“It may be out of my place to say this,” he said, “but the color suits you.” 

“Entirely unsuitable for someone of your station,” Laurent said.“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, anyway.”

“And what am I saying?”

Carefully picking his way through a tricky section of undergrowth, Laurent kept his eyes on the ground as he said, “I do believe you’re calling me beautiful.”

“Maybe the blush only makes you slightly less ugly.”

Smirking, Laurent met Damen’s gaze, which was a mistake.Warm affection was spilling from his eyes, begging Laurent to pick some of it up and keep it close, and Laurent felt himself being drawn in, because nobody had looked at him quite like that before.Incapable of stopping his mouth, Laurent said, “Unfortunately for you, I’m well aware how attractive I am.”

“You know, that should’ve come off as arrogant, but it didn’t.”

“I get told often.”

“I humbly add my contribution to the long list, then.Because you are beautiful.Very.”

“Thank you,” Laurent murmured, glancing away, his senses flooding back.There were over a dozen questions on the tip of his tongue, every single one largely concerned with what Damen thought he was doing, considering this hellish jaunt through the forest was the only time they’d be free to communicate like this.And since he was a perceptive bastard, he had to know that Laurent was uninterested in flirtation for the sake of flirtation.

Internally shaking his thoughts away, deeming them superfluous, Laurent said, “Do you think we’re close?”

Damen nodded.“Have you noticed the forest getting lighter?”

“Of course.”

“Well the small creature said this woman was the only thing opposing the Shadow from consuming the whole forest, right?I don’t think it’s an accident it’s getting lighter.”

“Do you think she’ll try to kill us?”

“I really hope not,” Damen said.“I feel like I’m owed some kindness, don’t you?”

“I rarely worry about what I’m owed.The world is not a fair place and doesn’t owe me a thing.Perhaps people do, but I’ve met very few who see it that way.”

“You’re strange.”

“How so?”

Looking out into the distance, Damen said, “You say something like that and yet _you…_ your entire moral code is based on fairness and what is owed.Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you ran into the forest after me just because I saved your life.”

When Damen had claimed to know Laurent last night, Laurent hadn’t believe it, not really.But now, Laurent wasn’t so sure and it was terrifying.He wasn’t sure he wanted to be known.He was less sure how he felt about Damen knowing.They hadn’t been acquainted long, they’d met in this deplorable place, there were countless motives that could still be uncovered, and yet…he trusted Damen.He did.If someone besides Auguste had to know him, best it was Damen.

Elbowing Laurent lightly, Damen said, “You’re far away.Where’d you go?”

Laurent was about to respond, when he smelled yarrow on the wind.Laughing in a mix of delight and relief, Laurent sped up, Damen keeping pace with him.All Laurent could think of was Auguste.They were close to finding him.They had to be.This could not all be for nothing.

In an instant, the trees cleared, and Laurent and Damen entered a sun-filled meadow, bursting with wildflowers and filled with creatures of all kinds.There were stags with golden antlers and moss growing on their hooves, a few of the fae resting on its back.There was a massive eagle with glittering wings grooming its feathers on the roof of the hut nestled in the center.And then there were creatures Laurent had no hope of recognizing, all massive and lazy and stunning.This meadow was clearly a haven of sorts.These creatures felt safe here.

Heading towards the hut, a small building with a thatched roof, Laurent said, “I like it here.”

“Me too,” Damen said.“Maybe I could get this woman to let me stay with her.”

“You’re free to come back, but you’re not leaving me until our business is done.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Laurent.”

Before they reached the door, painted a bright red, it burst open and a lovely woman with dark skin and dark hair stepped out, a bag of something absolutely foul smelling in her hand.Just to avoid the smell, Laurent moved back, practically running into Damen, who put a steadying hand on his shoulder.When the woman spotted them, she hardly reacted, only flinching slightly before she smiled, a few of her teeth missing.

“Hello, hello,” she said.“Go on inside.I have to feed my lovelies, but I’ll be with you in a minute.Feel free to eat.I can’t recall at all what I made for breakfast this morning, but I’m sure there’s some left.I do have trouble cooking for one.”Then she kept walking, making weird clucking noises at the eagle, who flew down from the roof and waddled beside her.

“I’m sorry,” Laurent murmured, “have I finally lost my mind?” 

“Not unless we both lost our minds and are hallucinating the same thing.”

“Unlikely.”

Damen nodded.Then he shrugged and headed into the house, saying something about food.Still shocked, Laurent hadn’t been able to protest in time.It was possible it was a trap.Not only should they remain outside of the house, they should not eat the food being offered to them.It was simple to act nice.

But he wasn’t going to abandon Damen, so he strolled inside, greeted with the aroma of freshly made bread and eggs and the chiming of dozens of wind chimes hanging from the ceiling.There was a small bed in the far corner and a tiny wooden table in the center, covered in books.To the left of the door was a kitchen of sorts and that’s where the food was.Damen already had a hunk of bread in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he took in his surroundings.Rolling his eyes, Laurent said, “You shouldn’t eat food just because someone offers it, you know.”

“This isn’t stale and it isn’t salted meat.I really don’t care.Besides, I like the woman.”

“You don’t know her.”

“Call it instinct.”

Sighing, Laurent took a seat at the table and hoped Damen wasn’t about to drop dead, even though he would deserve it.It would certainly teach him a lesson he sorely needed.Of course, lessons were only helpful when you survived them.

“You should eat, too,” Damen said.

“I’m afraid only one of us can afford to be an idiot.”

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Yes, well, you’re quite large.It might take awhile for the poison to take effect.”

“Or,” Damen said with emphasis, “the food isn’t poisoned.”When Laurent didn’t respond, Damen laughed and shook his head, sitting across from Laurent and shoveling more bread into his mouth.As he ate, they stared at each other, Laurent distantly aware that he’d been staring far too long.Far, far too long.Damen was smiling flirtatiously and nudging his foot against Laurent’s under the table.

The door opened and Laurent flinched, averting his gaze.The woman laughed loudly when she saw the two of them and said, “I interrupted something, didn’t I?I’m terribly sorry.If you’d like, I can go back outside for a time.My bed is quite comfortable and I honestly don’t mind.I have to wash the sheets, anyway.Just yesterday, Seline was lying on it, that damn cat.She knows I’m allergic.”

“There will be no need for you to leave,” Laurent said stiffly.“I was told you might know where my brother is.”

“Straight to business, I see.Have you eaten, dear?You really should.You look peaky.”

“I’m not going to eat.”

“Suit yourself.”Smiling at Damen, flipping her back over her shoulder, she said, “Taste good, handsome?”

Grinning, Damen nodded.“Very.There’s something in here.Rosemary?”

“You have an excellent tongue, don’t you?”

Laughing appreciatively, Damen took another bite of the bread, still looking at the woman.Sighing, Laurent pointedly looked at her, silently begging her to return to the more pressing topic of conversation.When she noticed, she said, “Oh, dear, don’t worry.I’m not encroaching on your man, I simply never get visitors anymore.Especially such handsome ones and with such biceps, heavens above.”

“He’s not my…”Laurent stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.“I would like to be moving as soon as possible.This forest is not forgiving and I would like to find my brother before he’s dead.”

The woman’s smile disappeared and she bent down in front of Laurent, taking his chin in one of her hands, tilting his face from side to side.Laurent weathered the touch with gritted teeth, hoping this was actually necessary.Finally, she released him, and said, “You are familiar.The nose.The eyes.I have heard talk of eyes like those and I have seen a nose like that.I assume the nose does not belong to your brother as I saw it for the first time years ago.I don’t suppose you have a father in here, as well?An uncle, maybe?”

“You met my father?”

She nodded.“Would you like tea, dears?”

“I’d love some,” Damen said, earning him a glare from Laurent.“What?I’m going to take full advantage of this hospitality.I haven’t been treated so well in a long time.I honestly can’t remember the last time I had tea.” 

Recalling that Damen had been in a cell before this, Laurent felt a rush of guilt.Not protesting any further, he watched as the woman bustled around, removing a small pot from over the fire and pouring the water inside into two ceramic cups.She then placed them on the table and Laurent peered in to see handmade tea bags stuck to the side.After that was done, she lifted herself up onto one of her small tables along the wall, knocking over a couple of things, and said, “Your father came here in search of his wife.And a weapon that would help him defeat the Dark One.”

“Did you help him?”

“I help everyone with a good heart, dear.It’s the most I can do.So, yes, I did, with both things.He has, of course, succeeded in neither venture, but I warned him that might happen.”

“Why wouldn’t he succeed?”Laurent remembered little of his father, but he’d always thought of him as strong and capable.

“The Dark One knows his face,” the woman said.“He knows his name.It is a long story, one that took him days to tell me, but, thankfully, there is a quick way to summarize it.Early on, your father slighted the Dark One, so he put your mother to sleep, cursing your father to eternally search for her.The Dark One can bend shadows, you see, can transform the way your eyes perceive the world, and I suspect your father spends quite a lot of time walking in circles.They are nemeses, these days, both desperate to end the other’s life.Your father, so he can find his wife and the Dark One, because your father finally discovered a way to kill him.

“Your brother is with the Dark One, as bait.From what I’ve heard, he’s alive, in a tower deep in the woods.A few of my lovelies have seen the tower, but they don’t like to travel that far away from this meadow.But, perhaps…”The woman clucked her tongue again and the eagle flew through the window, tilting his head and regarding her curiously.It appeared they were having a conversation, exchanging clicks and clacks, and then the eagle flew back out.The woman smiled and said, “Yesterday is willing to help you find it.Such a beautiful bird.She’s not scared of a thing.It’s really quite impressive.”

“A bird is going to help us.”

“Don’t be rude, dear.She’s as smart as you.”

Laughing into his cup of tea, Damen said, “How’s it feel being as smart as a bird, Laurent?”

“How does it feel to be stupider than a bird?”

“Alright, I asked for that.”

They smiled at each other and the woman sighed, resting her elbow on her thigh and her head on her hand.“Aren’t the two of you just perfect for each other.”

“Thank you for your help,” Laurent said and then he rose and left the hut, heading to the edge of the meadow and leaning against a tree, processing all of the information he had learned.He could hear Damen behind him accepting food and giving a lengthier, more genuine thank you.

So his father was alive and searching for his mother.On top of that, he was attempting to kill the Dark One.He’d been doing that since the day he’d left, when Laurent had been eight years old, when Laurent had needed him.It had never occurred to Laurent his father could’ve been with him and had chosen not to.An aching sorrow that had always been a part of Laurent transformed into resentment.Auguste would scold him, tell him that their father had definitely considered them while making his decision, but Laurent couldn’t help how he felt.

There was a whoosh of air behind him and the eagle, Yesterday, landed on his shoulder, talons digging in, pricking his skin.Not badly, but enough to make Laurent wince.It clucked into his ear, more like a high-pitched scream than anything else, and Laurent felt his irritation rise.“Find Damen’s shoulder.I’m sure he’ll weather it better.”

The eagle bumped it’s beak against Laurent’s head without urgency.Softening, Laurent looked at her as best he could and slowly brought a hand up, making sure no movement was sudden.Yesterday didn’t budge or fidget, so Laurent stroked her breast feathers.She nudged him in the head again as though saying, _See, I’m helpful, aren’t I?Stop being stubborn and miserable._

Then Damen arrived, expression cautious.As he stared Laurent straight in the eye, he said, “If I ever make you uncomfortable, tell me.Please.That’s the last thing I want to do.”

Unable to hold the gaze, astonished that Damen had managed to do so when saying something like that, Laurent murmured, “You haven’t made me uncomfortable.”

That caught Damen’s attention, brown eyes sparkling, and he was about to say something, but Laurent didn’t want to know what it was.It would only distract him further and they needed to find Auguste.“We can’t delay any longer.Yesterday, lead the way.”

Taking off from Laurent’s shoulder, bashing him in the head with a wing, ruffling his hair, something that Damen unconsciously fixed—Laurent grudgingly allowed him to, the idea of Damen touching him both pleasant and unpleasant—Yesterday flew ahead of them, low to avoid branches.When the trees were too thick, she would land and awkwardly walk.It couldn’t be normal to her nature.Laurent found something to respect in that.She was quick to adapt, like him.

Often, she would stop and turn her head to make sure they were keeping up, eyes gold and piercing.Laurent found it oddly adorable, though he’d always had a soft spot for animals.They weren’t like humans.If they wanted to hurt you, they didn’t pretend otherwise.

Beside him, Damen made a subdued, strangled sound.Glancing over, Laurent said, “What?”

“Your expression is…fond.”

“Your point?”

“I didn’t know you could be fond.”

Laughing humorlessly, Laurent said, “I am human, you realize.”

“Yes.I…yes.”

“It’s alright.You’re not the first I’ve convinced of the opposite.”

“It’s not that…I know you’re human, Laurent.I just didn’t know that you knew.”

Unsure what to say to that, Laurent said nothing at all, fixing his eyes to Yesterday and her humorous waddling.When her foot got stuck in some undergrowth, he hurried over and helped untangle her, trying to ignore the feeling of Damen’s gaze burrowing into his back.It occurred to Laurent that he was going to have to address that at some point, both with himself and with Damen.But it could wait until they were all safe.It would have to wait.

As they headed away from the hut, the forest grew darker and more oppressive, feeding on Laurent’s resentment and leaving him in an abysmal mood.Damen wasn’t doing much better, though his mood probably had more to do with Laurent’s snippy comments whenever he tried to talk.

The day melted away in slow, gloomy drops, the pains and aches and lack of sleep catching up with them both.

Eventually, Damen grumbled, “We should stop.Or are you going to be stubborn and insist we keep going again?”

“I’m sorry the fact that my brother is at the mercy of some shadowy bastard is an inconvenience to you.”

“Goddammit.Would you stop assuming I’m not aware of the situation?Or that it doesn’t matter to me?”

“Why the fuck would it matter to you?You don’t know him.”

“I don’t know, Laurent.Maybe because I give a fuck about you?”

“And where, exactly, do you think that’s going to land you?” Laurent asked, cursing himself directly after he said it.This was exactly the sort of conversation he’d been trying to avoid.But the forest was working against him, somehow.Here, it was sinister and tricky.At least he knew Yesterday wasn’t leading them in the wrong direction.

“I don’t care where it lands me,” Damen said.“I don’t care about people because it lands me somewhere.I care about them because there’s no alternative.”

“There’s always an alternative.”

“Not for me.”

“Why are you so…”

Yesterday shrieked loudly, disturbing the argument.She had clearly glanced back and noticed she wasn’t being followed.Sighing, Laurent said, “Well, you can go tell the damn bird to stop.I’ll work on firewood.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re in the middle of a bog, you know.”

Taking a moment to actually observe his surroundings, Laurent realized that they were, in fact, standing on one of the few dry pieces of land, branches of it shooting off into the distance, winding through dark, green, and smelly patches of water.The trees that grew here were not nearly as alive and practically dripping with moss.Clearly, he’d been more distracted by his thoughts than he’d imagined.He needed out of this goddamn forest.

Sighing, Damen said, “I can probably find something that’ll burn.You should go talk to Yesterday.She likes you.”

“Fine.”

Nodding shortly, Damen walked off.Laurent wanted to call to him, make sure he stayed within range of Laurent’s sight, but it quickly became apparent Damen already knew, sticking close by.It made Laurent feel terrible for yelling.This was man who was good and kind and did not deserve to be yelled at just because Laurent was unused to caring for another person.

After telling Yesterday they were resting for the night, thinking that she might have truly understood, considering she relaxed and started grooming her wings, Laurent settled on the ground, water seeping into his pants that were no longer capable of holding off the elements after all of the wear.He was absolutely miserable.

When Damen came back, strange plants and large, moss-covered branches in hand, he said, “You look miserable.”

Humming absentmindedly, Laurent fought off the fog crowding his brain and murmured, “I’m sorry.I should not have said what I did.” 

“It’s alright,” Damen said, setting to work on the fire.“It’s this damn place.”

“Partly.”

“I don’t expect anything, you know.I don’t.When we’ve found your brother and left this place, I’ll go my own way.It’s not like I’ve got anything keeping me in the capital, anyway.”But then he looked up at Laurent and his eyes very obviously said, _except maybe you_. 

Laurent could hardly believe his confidence and his disregard for the rules of society.He could hardly believe that he was thinking, with an unnatural amount of desperation, _and maybe I’ll ask you to stay._

Clenching his hands into fists, Laurent abruptly stood and carefully picked his way through the marsh, ignoring Damen’s protestations.He didn’t go far, the gradually growing pool of light from the fire touching him.Settling on the ground, he focused on breathing, letting his mind fill with memories of Auguste, reminders of why he was here.There they were, riding on a lazy afternoon, laughing as they raced each other.There they were, clashing swords, Laurent never winning, but always smiling when Auguste reached out and lifted him off the ground.There they were, curled up in Auguste’s bed, talking quietly, as they recalled what they could of their parents and the life they’d had before their uncle had come into the picture.

The feeling that he was about to float away from his body dissipated and Laurent fell back onto his hands, tilting his head up towards the sky and closing his eyes.This was nice, being alone.If only he could be truly alone with absolutely not risk of being disturbed. 

There could be none of whatever was happening with Damen.Not until Auguste was safe.Until then, it only served as a distraction, something to slow his steps and attract his gaze.

Because if he genuinely considered what would happen once they left this place, he might not want to leave as badly.Forests were liminal spaces, a place where a romance between a prince and a soldier wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched violently.Damen gave a murmured apology and than sat down beside him, holding his legs up to his chest.In a soft voice, he said, “Do you feel like there are bugs crawling over you?”

“A little.” 

“I hate bugs.”

“The pad of your thumb is larger than a majority of bugs.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Damen said.

“Are you telling me I could’ve won our fight if I’d simply found a spider and flung it at you?”

“That would’ve done it.”

Laughing, feeling more comfortable than he had in hours, Laurent snuck a glance at Damen, who was staring at the ground contemplatively.It was an unusual expression for him, but one Laurent loved.It gave Damen a presence that wasn’t simply physical.

Resting his chin on his shoulder, Damen caught Laurent’s eyes and held them, nudging him with his knee.“What can I do to make you feel better?”

“I should be trying to make you feel better.”

“You already are.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Laurent sighed, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating from Damen’s words.It was what he had to say, but it didn’t stop him from scooting closer to Damen, so that their shoulders were touching.Damen leaned into the touch and time passed, the only sounds coming from the marsh around them, gentle winds and small animals.

“I should go back to the fire,” Damen murmured eventually.

“Then go.”

“Come with me.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Okay…Laurent?”

“Yes?” Laurent said, keeping his gaze forward.

“You do realize we’re going to have to face the Shadow, right?”

“Yes.”

“And we have nothing to kill it with.”

“Yes.”

“Would Auguste want you to go?” Damen asked quietly.

“No.”

“Then he’s lucky,” Damen murmured.“It’s a rare thing to be loved that much.”

_Then what does it say that you’re coming with me?_ Laurent thought.

 

That night, during his watch, he curled his fingers back into Damen’s hair, no longer thinking about how nice it was, but memorizing the texture, thinking about how few nights left he had to do just this.

 

Laurent felt no better in the morning, even after some sleep, and neither did Damen.They were both quiet as they packed up their bags and loaded them on their shoulders, glaring at their surroundings, wet, dark, and nigh impassable.Most of their morning was spent winding their way through the marsh, Yesterday screeching at them in irritation.Apparently, she was feeling the effects of the forest as well.

When they were through, Laurent was ready to murder Damen, Yesterday, and then himself.After all this tramping around, there was no sign of a tower, and he was tired of being lead from place to place, no Auguste in sight.Biting his gloves off and stuffing him into one of the packs, Laurent found a tree he could reasonably climb and started to do just that.

“What are you doing?” Damen called down from below.

“You have eyes, don’t you?”

“Fine.Why are you climbing a tree?”

“Because I want to.”

“You’re acting like a child,” Damen shouted. 

“I wish I cared.”

The branches were starting to get thinner, less likely to hold his weight, but Laurent kept climbing, not quite high enough to judge if there was a clearing nearby, possibly one that held a tower.He needed something to keep him going.

A branch curved worryingly underneath his foot and Laurent knew he had to stop.He didn’t want to die today.Lifting his head, he did his best to see, but all there was were branches after green laced branches.Still, the air was fresh up here and his head felt clearer than it had in over a day.He didn’t want to leave, but he had to.Sighing, he began the descent down, trying to come up with something to distract himself, so he didn’t go completely insane when he lost the clarity.Perhaps it should’ve been expected when his foot slipped and he stumbled, his hands ripped away from the branch he was grasping, and then he was falling, branches whipping him on the way down.He wasn’t sure what sounds he was making, but it was enough to alert Damen, who caught him at the bottom, pulling him close to his chest.Immediately, he let Laurent down and said, “What the fuck were you doing?Why weren’t you paying attention?You were probably fifty feet in the air!”

“There isn’t a tower around, if you were wondering,” Laurent said, heading towards Yesterday, who started to hop away, ready to keep going.

“Are you always mildly suicidal when you’re upset?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I’m trying to keep you alive.That’s what.”

“Damianos, I need you to shut up.”

“Back to Damianos, is it?” Damen asked.“And here I thought…”

“Thought what?”

“You were stroking my hair last night,” Damen blurted.“And I’m pretty sure you’ve done it before.I thought it was a dream the first time, but it definitely wasn’t last night.You weren’t careful enough, if you were wondering.I wasn’t quite asleep.”

Letting out a breath, Laurent didn’t reply, keeping his eyes forward.It was true that he hadn’t been careful last night.He had a hard time with careful when he was upset.

So Damen knew.Something, anyway.That was fine.It wasn’t like they had the time to talk about it.It wasn’t like Laurent was ever going to talk about it.There was nothing to…

“It was nice,” Damen whispered.“My mother used to do the same.”

Closing his eyes, Laurent stilled.Fingers brushed against his hand and for once, he allowed it, let Damen fumble until their fingers were loosely entwined.Voice breaking, rather embarrassingly, Laurent said, “I…I can’t do this.”

“I think you could.Especially if we do find your brother.”

Not knowing what to say, afraid he’d say too much, Laurent squeezed Damen’s fingers and then released them, following Yesterday once more, who was more patient than they deserved.Damen caught up with him and said, “Wait, just…you’re bleeding.”

“That fucking tree,” Laurent mumbled.

“It’s definitely not the tree’s fault.”

Laurent glared at Damen and he smiled grimly, ripping away a part of his undershirt—he had substantially more left than Laurent did—and gently prodding at a cut on Laurent’s cheek.Their eyes met and Laurent knew enough to know Damen was thinking of kissing him.Blinking, Laurent tore himself away, focusing his thoughts on Auguste.There was a flash of hurt in Damen’s eyes, but Laurent ignored it.

There was a shriek from ahead of them and Laurent hurried forward, searching for Yesterday.He saw her on the edge of a clearing, looking back at them, whole and well.All thoughts of what had just happened completely flew from his mind, when Laurent realized what that meant.They’d arrived.Somehow.

“I thought there wasn’t a tower nearby,” Damen said from behind him.

“I was wrong, apparently.”

Laurent stepped up to the edge of the clearing and knelt down, extending a hand to Yesterday and petting her lightly.“Thank you,” he whispered.“You can go home now.You’ve done your part.” 

Yesterday made a light clucking sound, nestled her head briefly into his hand, and then took off into the sky, lifting herself above the trees.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded, watching her soar, silhouetted against the clouds.His eyes quickly fell to the tower, though, a massive building made of gray stone.There wasn’t a visible window or door from here and Laurent hoped there was a way in or this would prove to be very difficult.

It was directly in the middle of the clearing, which was void of all plant life, the earth cracked, desperate for water.It was such an abrupt change from the trees and the perfectly moist soil that they were currently standing in, that Laurent knew it was a form of magic.Whoever this Shadow was, he was powerful.

“What are we going to do?” Damen asked.

“I don’t…”

There was a loud rumbling, shaking the ground beneath them, and Laurent searched for the source of it, seeing nothing.Not until two figures appeared in the distance, to the left of the tower, the ground there actually roiling and a man trying to jump his away across it, towards another man, made entirely of dark, swirling smoke.

“Is that…”

“The Shadow?And my father?Most likely,” Laurent said quietly, his heart in his throat.Whether he resented his father or not, it was still his father, and he was in danger of breaking his leg and dying.“I’d prefer if he lived.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Improvisation.”

After dropping his packs, Laurent creeped around the edge of the wasteland, Damen right behind him, and drew his sword quietly, circling until he was at the Shadow’s back.That was all he could do for stealth.Their surroundings were too barren to accomplish anything else.Moving as slowly as possible while still making steady progress, Laurent grew closer and closer to the heart of the fight, the ground increasingly upturned and treacherous. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and Laurent would’ve slashed his sword at Damen if his eyes weren’t fixed on the Shadow.“What?” he growled lowly.

“Your father needs a distraction.We can’t kill the Shadow, but he can.We have to be the distraction.”

“Is seeing what happens when I cut him down with my sword good enough for you?”

Damen shook his head.“You’ll be too close to him.It’s too risky.Besides, your father is not going to last much longer.”

Damen wasn’t wrong.The ground was no longer moving, like it would in a particularly nasty earthquake, but with a sharp movement of his hand, the Shadow was causing the disturbed earth to shoot up, acting as sharp projectiles, that his father was barely avoiding.Judging by the heaving of his shoulders, he was getting tired.Taking Damen’s advice to heart, Laurent handed him his sword.“You’ll have to protect me.”

“Why are you giving me your sword?”

“Throw it.”

“It isn’t meant for throwing.”

Rolling his eyes, Laurent said, “Are you telling me you can’t?”

“It just seems like we could come up with something better.Something that didn’t waste a sword.”

“I was told that my father possesses the only weapon that can kill the Shadow.Whether I believe it is another matter.I’d rather make sure.”

Nodding, Damen sheathed his own sword and tilted his head to the side, lifting the sword above his shoulder.There was a sharp glint in his eye and Laurent smiled to himself, having no doubts that Damen’s aim would be true.Before he threw, he said, “You know, there are much more honorable ways of testing…”

“Shut up and do it.”

“Fine.”

Cocking his arm back, Damen stepped forward, and hurled the sword.It spun end over end, heading straight for the Shadow’s back.He’d judged the distance almost perfectly.It was frankly quite impressive and if Laurent wasn’t determined to avoid distractions or encouraging Damen in whatever idiocy he seemed determined to engage in, he might’ve kissed him.

Of course, his mood immediately soured when the sword flew straight through the Shadow’s body, as though he were made of smoke.And now they’d captured his attention and they were largely powerless.When he turned, they were met with pupil-less eyes, glowing a bright white.With a wave of his hand, some of the disrupted earth shot straight towards them and Laurent ducked and rolled, counting on Damen to take care of himself.Within seconds he was back on his feet, watching as his father got within striking distance.

The distraction hadn’t been enough, though.The Shadow took stock of the situation and proceeded to become almost transparent, his shape transforming into that of a dragon’s.Though the target was now larger, he had an easier time facing off against all three of them, which he did, baring his teeth and growling, a bolt of something dark shooting straight at Damen, who barely got out of the way in time.

Shoving down his anxiety and irritation, Laurent took Damen’s hand and ran over to his father.“Is there anything we can do to make this easier?” he yelled, as they all dodged yet another smoky projectile.

“I…Laurent?”

In that moment, Laurent realized he should’ve thought it through better.He wasn’t sure what he’d been counting on; maybe his father’s battle training or his father not recognizing him because he’d been gone so long, but it hadn’t occurred to him that his appearance would paralyze his father.

Another projectile came their way and while they managed to get out of the way, Laurent’s father did not see the Shadow’s tail sweeping towards them, incapable of avoiding it, even with Damen and Laurent’s shouts of warning.When his legs flew out from beneath him, Laurent knew he was dead, unable to do anything as one of the spikes from the tail gouged into his father’s side.

Laurent couldn’t move, couldn’t look away.There was bright red blood, skin growing pale, the black of the tail swishing away, searching for a new target.Beside him, Damen was saying something, but Laurent couldn’t comprehend the words.

It was his fault his father was dead.Why hadn’t he…

“Laurent,” Damen shouted, the words finally getting through the fog.Looking around, Laurent saw Damen barreling straight for him, knocking him over.They landed hard on the ground, sending a shooting pain down Laurent’s arm.One of the dark balls of smoke flew directly over their heads. 

Damen’s eyes were pleading. _I need you.Don’t leave me alone in this.We can still do this.You and me._

Sliding out from underneath Damen, Laurent crawled over to his father and removed the sword from his weakly grasping fingers.Tossing it to Damen, he said, “Do what you can.I’m going to find Auguste.We need to get out of here.”

Very weakly, from below him, his father’s voice said, “Laurent.Is that really you?”

Glancing over at Damen, Laurent saw him facing off against the Shadow, sword in hand, holding his own.There was an expression of determination on his face and he kept checking on Laurent and his father, making sure he was protecting them from the dragon.Laurent felt a flush of pride and affection.Damen was giving him the time he needed.

“Yes, Father,” Laurent said.“It’s me.”

His father’s hand came up and cupped his cheek, rough and warm.Trying not to flinch away, Laurent cast his eyes downward.His father was dying.He didn’t deserve to see the hurt and disappointment in Laurent’s eyes.“You look so much like your mother,” his father said, panting between words.

“Did you find a way into the tower?”

“No, I was…distracted.You will find it, though.I know you will.”

“Someone certainly has to,” Laurent mumbled, moving to pull away, but fingers pinched the lobe of his ear.Finally meeting his eyes, Laurent was greeted with the same piercing blue as his own.Though his hair was grayer and longer, a beard hiding his chin, he looked much the same as Laurent remembered, stern and polite.The softness in his eyes couldn’t be denied, though, and Laurent drank it in, unable to remember what it had felt like to be looked at like that by a parent.

“In my pocket, there is a vial.The contents within will wake your mother.But…”His father took a deep, shuddering breath.“She has to remain in the forest.The magic only works here.If you…if you see her, give it to her.Please.”

“Were you going to stay here with her?”

His father nodded, his breaths turning fast and shallow.“I am sorry, Laurent.I don’t…I didn’t know what to do without her.”

“We needed you.”

“Can’t you forgive an old man who’s dying?”The laugh he attempted stopped short and blood was now flecked across his lips.

The word ‘no’ was on the tip of his tongue—he wasn’t sentimental enough for something like that—but then he thought of Auguste and Damen and how it would be different if they were kneeling here in his place.Unable to lie straight to his father’s face, he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.“I’ll wake her,” he whispered.

There was a smile on his father’s face when he died.

Standing, Laurent spared Damen another glance.His shoulders were heaving, sweat was rolling down his face, glinting in the sun.He was avoiding both the Shadow’s tail and projectiles, weaving and bobbing around, trying to find an opening, displaying his sheer, unparalleled skill.Laurent had no idea how much longer he could keep it up, but if they unable to kill the monster and they weren’t leaving without Auguste, there were very few options, nothing to do but leave him.

“Don’t you fucking die,” Laurent shouted, before taking off towards the tower, scanning the walls as he ran, searching for a way in.There had to be one.There had to be a way in.He was clever.He would be able to come up with something.

When he got close enough to inspect the stones, he sought any abnormalities, eyes moving quickly, brain screaming at him to hurry while his legs were screaming in pain and exhaustion.Fighting through all of it, Laurent didn’t see a thing, so he circled the tower, hoping there was something, anything.

At the very back, there was a window, small and unbarred, that would be extremely difficult to climb up to or down from.But Laurent was going to have to try.He hadn’t come this far to be defeated by a stone wall.Pulling a dagger from his boot and another from his waist, Laurent punched one into the grout, just above his head, and then reached with the other, digging it in as well.On the tips of his toes, he sought for places, even the smallest outcropping, where he could place his feet.When he did, he struggled to remove the dagger in his left hand and swing it further up.Normally, it wouldn’t have been this difficult, but he’d been in desperate need of sleep in a good bed for days.

Slowly, gradually, he made his way up the tower, being deliberate with each move and foothold, since he couldn’t count on his strength, especially given his sore shoulder.How he was going to get back down with Auguste in tow was beyond him, but since he couldn’t know what would be available to him inside the tower, it was best to think through one problem at a time.

Finally, after only one or two scares, Laurent reached the top, heart racing and arms ready to fall out of their sockets.Heaving himself over the window ledge, he dropped down into a circular room with a small, sheet-less cot and a broken table.There was nothing else, including no sign of his brother.Too tired to move, Laurent collapsed on the floor for a moment, anxiety for Damen flooding in now that he was inactive. 

“He’ll be fine,” Laurent murmured to himself.“Worry about yourself.”There was nothing in here that would help them scale the tower, which was not a good sign.All Laurent had were a couple of daggers and the clothes on his back.

Stumbling to his feet, Laurent went to the door at the other end of the room and opened it.“Auguste!” he shouted down the spiral staircase.There was no reply.Why was nothing in his life simple?

Starting down, clinging to the walls to keep himself upright, Laurent kept shouting his brother’s name.The stairs went on seemingly forever, but when he could see the bottom, the ground floor of the tower opening below him, lit by candle after candle, there was a soft call of, “Laurent?”

A few seconds later, a head popped out of a hole in the ground, one Laurent hadn’t even noticed.The ground here was just like it was outside, cracked and hard.He must’ve been digging day and night to get that far.It was like his brother.They weren’t similar in many things, but they were similar in this.If they were stuck somewhere, they didn’t simply sit down and mope.They acted.

His brother was covered in dirt and his shirt was torn, but when he saw Laurent, he grinned lopsidedly and it was the most beautiful thing Laurent had seen in his entire life.Smiling, he ran over, helped Auguste out of the hole and then flung his arms around his brother, holding him tight.Auguste laughed and hugged him back.“You found me,” he said.

“Of course I did.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“You can lecture me later,” Laurent said, stepping out of his arms and scanning their surroundings.“Right now, we need to find a way out of here.How’s the hole progressing?”

“It’s got days.”

Swearing, Laurent started poking around the room.He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he was determined to find _something_.Damen was out there, protecting them, and Laurent was not going to let him die.Nor was he going to die in this tower.

In a gentle voice, Auguste said, “We might have time.With you here, the digging should…”

“We do not have the kind of time.Damen will die.”

“Who’s Damen?”

“A…it doesn’t matter,” Laurent murmured, pausing and taking in the whole room, his hands on his hips.Something was off about it.

“Little brother,” Auguste said, affecting his voice so that he sounded positively scandalized, “have you fallen in love?”

“Auguste, please, focus.” 

“You have, haven’t you?”

Scowling at his brother, finding him entirely unbelievable, Laurent was about to aggressively deny any such thing, when he realized what was wrong.This room was not circular.It was also much smaller than the room upstairs had been.Glancing behind him, Laurent smiled.The wall that came down from the staircase should not have been there.Another room was behind it.“There’s another room,” he said.“Help me figure out how to get to it.”

Laughing—it was truly enviable how he managed to do that in any situation—Auguste nodded.“I’m in here for a week,” he said, “and all I can think to do is a dig a hole.You’re in here for less than five minutes and you work out that there’s a secret room.”

Together they prodded at the wall, both assuming that one of the stones was the latch.There wasn’t much else it could be.As they worked, Auguste told Laurent how their uncle had come for him in the night, stating that there was an urgent matter of state that needed to be dealt with, and that the next moment he’d woken up on the forest floor, deep enough in the woods that he didn’t know how to leave.

“There’s no way to pin it on him?” Laurent asked, feeling his hopes drop.If they couldn’t remove their uncle, that could present a problem.

“No, there is.It was his guard that put me there.I found two of them dead not far from where I’d been left.”Digging through the pockets of his jacket, Auguste pulled out two pins, both showing the sigil of their uncle’s guard.“Stroke of luck.”

Laurent hummed.It was unlikely Auguste knew just how much.Though it had been a risk to use his own guard, Laurent knew it had been a calculated one.Others he couldn’t trust to not spill the truth, especially since it was direct treason against the royal family, and it was likely that the guard had had plenty of time to disappear before Auguste woke up.They’d just died first.

Besides, he definitely hadn’t counted on Auguste actually surviving.

“So,” Auguste said, drawing out the vowel sound, “Damen.You didn’t tell me who he was.”

“He helped me find you,” Laurent said flatly.

“Kind of him.”

“Mm.”

“Incredible.You really like him.”

Flushing lightly, Laurent said, “Shut up.”

“Does he know?”

“Auguste, it won’t matter whether he knows or not if he dies.Stop talking and focus.”

“Of course.I’m sorry.”

Three stones later, one of them gave way under Laurent’s touch and a latch clicked, a door that blended in with the stone sticking out slightly.Hurrying towards it, Laurent opened it all the way and stepped into a dark room.“Fetch me one of those candles.”

Auguste flitted away and then quickly came back, candle in hand.Passing it off to Laurent, he hung back.

It was a small room, a desk on one wall, covered in books, and a bed on the other.Someone had lived here.Whether it was the Shadow—an interesting thought, especially given the bed—or someone else, there had been an occupant at some point and they slept.Because unlike the cot upstairs, there were sheets on this bed.

Tugging them all of with one hand, Laurent dragged them out into the larger room, setting down his candle, and started tearing them into long strips.Auguste quickly followed suit.They worked in silence, fingers flying, sheets tearing.When it came time to tie them together, Laurent left the first few to Auguste, who was more knowledgeable when it came to knots.Auguste tried to explain how to do it as he worked, but Laurent waved the explanation off, too anxious to listen.Instead, he watched and then emulated. 

When their rope was done, Laurent and Auguste ran up the stairs, tied off the rope on the cot, bracing it against the window, and then Laurent climbed down, moving as fast as he could.Auguste waited at the top.Their combined weight would likely be too much for either the rope or the cot.

When his toes touched the ground, he was off, trusting Auguste to take care of himself.If adrenaline wasn’t flowing through his veins, he would’ve been face down on the ground, unable to move.It was thankful, really, that he was so goddamn worried about Damen.

Then Laurent arrived at the scene and immediately took that back.Both Damen and the Shadow, still in dragon form, were collapsed on the ground, neither fighting each other.They were either both dead or both injured.

Swearing, Laurent completely ignored the Shadow and fell down at Damen’s side, eyes landing on Damen’s stomach, where his hand was covering a gaping, sluggishly bleeding wound.He was still alive, but for how much longer, Laurent didn’t know.So scared that his mind fell blank, resorting to rote functionality, Laurent said, “Damen, look at me.”

Eyelids flickered and then opened.The brown eyes were dazed, but still present.“Don’t stop looking at me.”

At that moment, Auguste appeared and let out a low sound of shock and horror.Not looking up at him, Laurent said, “Go to the edge of the clearing directly across from us and then slightly to the left.There you’ll find packs.Inside them are two skeins.Bring them both.”

Without a word, Auguste ran off.Hands shaking, Laurent laid one against Damen’s cheek and the other over his bloody hand, trying to ignore the wet stickiness.“You’re bleeding quite a lot, you idiot.”

“Sorry,” Damen managed.“I know you told me not to die.”

“And you’re not going to.”

“I might.Kind of feels like I might.”

“I’m going to save you,” Laurent murmured, squeezing Damen’s hand.

“Why?You don’t need me anymore.I assume…I assume that was Auguste.”Laurent was about to scold him for being a witless fool, but then he noticed the glint of amusement in the corner of his mouth and Laurent laughed, high and slightly hysterical.

“You never did…”

Aware where Damen was about to lead their conversation, Laurent interrupted him.“Stop talking.You need to save your strength.”

“If I die, I’ll regret not knowing.You…”Inhaling sharply, Damen gritted his teeth, scrunching his eyes shut.After steadying his breathing as much as he could, he started to speak again, but Laurent saved him the trouble, unable to bear watching him struggle.Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Damen’s with care.When he pulled away, Damen was smiling weakly.“I guess I wasn’t wrong,” he murmured.

“No.”

“Good, because I quite like you.”

Despite everything, Laurent’s stomach fluttered.It was enough to bring his faculties back and he realized he didn’t know if the water would work or how much it would really be able to heal.It was entirely possible Damen would still need medical attention and fast.Looking over at the Shadow, Laurent said, “Is he dead?”

“You can’t even say you like me back?”

“I kissed you, Damen.What do you think?Now, is he dead?”

“No,” Damen said. 

“Some good news, finally.”He was about to stand, but then he forced himself to slow down, stay with Damen until Auguste was back.

“Good news?”

“Yes.”  
“Whatever you say,” Damen whispered, slowly closing his eyes. 

Snapping a finger over Damen’s face, Laurent said, “I don’t think so.”

“Just for awhile?”

“No.”

“Do you…do you think you could stroke my hair?”

Humming a lullaby his mother had song him when he was younger, Laurent carded his fingers through Damen’s hair, damp with sweat.He kept it up until Auguste was back, starting the song over whenever he reached the end.Auguste set down the skeins beside him, giving Laurent an undisguised and significant look.Rolling his eyes, Laurent said, “Auguste, pour whatever is left in this skein on Damen’s wound.I’m going to go have a chat with the dragon.”

Not waiting to see what anyone thought of that course of action, Laurent picked up the sword Damen had dropped beside him and crossed the short distance separating them.The dragon’s side was heaving, a large slice in its wing, and a slice up it’s chest.That one looked deeper, more serious.The lifeless glowing eyes landed on him and Laurent said, “I need your help.If you’re unwilling, I’ll have no qualms killing you.”

“My help?” the Shadow said, his voice gravelly and reverberant.It was unsettling, especially since his voice seemed to come from nowhere.

“Yes.I need you to fly us out of this forest.Preferably to the palace nearby, but if that’s too far, just out will suffice.”

“The dark-haired one needs medicine.”

“Yes.”

There was a growling hum.“A truly worthy opponent.It would be a shame if he died.”

“You’ll help me?”

“I do nothing for free, child.”

“How’s not dying for a price?” Laurent asked, losing his patience.

“I’m harder to kill than you might imagine.It’s not as viable a threat as you think it is, sword or no.”

“What do you want?”

“Water, to heal my wounds.My enemy’s body.And something that is of great value to you.”

“You want me to heal your wounds?I’m sorry, but that would give you a distinct advantage.Why not just kill us?” Laurent asked.

“I have no wish to kill you or your companions.It would bore me.I only wished to kill that one because he was being a nuisance.If you are leaving as you say, then you are not a nuisance.”

“You’re asking me to take you at your word?”

“Do you have another choice?”

Wincing, Laurent nodded and went back to Damen and Auguste’s side, trying to think of anything he had in his possession that was of great value to him.Other than Auguste and Damen there really wasn’t and he was not sacrificing a person, not after everything they’d all been through.

Then it occurred to him.

Auguste would hate it, but he didn’t know.Neither did Damen.Only Laurent knew what his father had asked him as he was dying.It hurt, but it was supposed to.That was the point.Meeting Auguste’s eyes, Laurent said, “He wants the body of our father.”

“Our…”Auguste looked over at the body and covered his mouth with his hand.“That’s…Father?How…why?”

“In exchange for flying us to the palace.I’ll explain everything when we get home.We do not have the time right now.”

Auguste just stared at him, trying to understand what was going on in his brain, but then he nodded, slowly.“Whatever you think is best.”

Nodding, Laurent bent down and inspected Damen’s wound.It was no longer bleeding, but it was still red and angry, in desperate need of attention.It firmed his resolve.Picking up the second skein, he walked over to the body of his father and dug around in jacket and pant’s pockets, frayed and old, until his fingers traced the contours of a small vial.Pulling it out, Laurent laid it in the palm of his hand and stared at it, a faintly pink liquid within.“I’m sorry Father.Mother,” he whispered, rising. 

Returning to the dragon, he said nothing as he poured a small stream of water over the cut on its wing.There was a high-pitched whine, as if it caused the monster pain, but the wound did stitch itself together gradually.It wasn’t perfect, it would need more water or time to be fully healed, but there was the other wound to consider.Kneeling down in front of the dragon, Laurent carefully poured the water just above the wound and watched it trickle in.He used all the water they had left.

“That will do,” the Shadow said.“Leave your father’s body where it is.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Is that really your concern?”

Sighing, Laurent shook his head and held out the vial.“This wakes my mother,” he said.“The woman in the casket.I don’t know what you plan to do with it, but I promised my father I would wake her.”

“Very well.”The dragon took it in its mouth and swallowed.Then he rose, spreading his wings, as if testing their strength, and then folded him against his body.“Let us go.I’d prefer this was over as soon as possible.”

Nodding at Auguste, who immediately sprung into action, helping Damen stand and walk, Laurent looked the Shadow in the eyes—a more difficult task than he’d imagined—and said, “What would it take for you to wake my mother?”

“You are a stubborn thing.”

“I did promise.”

“And it is why the vial was precious.”When Laurent didn’t lower his gaze, the Shadow gave a low, chuffing noise.“I plan to wake her, you insolent boy.I am not as evil as you think, as the stories paint me, as that horrid old woman in the hut says.The world, this forest, requires balance.I am simply one side of the scale.Your mother is a part of the other and now that your father is dead, I need her.”

“You poison this forest because you’re interested in philosophy?”

The Shadow considered him.“You met one of my children on your journey here.She spared your life.If I am not here, if the darkness did not remain in places, my child would die.Do not pretend you know more of this forest and its ecosystem than I do.Do not pretend to know which lives are more valuable than others.”

Bowing his head in apology, Laurent said, “We are to ride on your back, I assume?”

“Yes.”

Climbing up and nestling just behind the wing joints, Laurent stared down at his hands, black smoke rolling over and around them.It was disconcerting that he was not falling through the dragon’s body.Turning he helped Auguste lift Damen up behind him.When he was in position, Damen leaned his chin on Laurent’s shoulder, and whispered, “How do you manage to get everyone and everything to do exactly what you want?”

“By giving something up,” Laurent replied.

“It’s insanely attractive.”

Rolling his eyes, Laurent glanced behind him to make sure Auguste was on and then he said, “We’re ready,” to the Shadow, who gave a low growl and then took off without warning, spreading his wings wide, soaring up above the line of the trees.Once they’d leveled off, Damen pressed even closer to Laurent, and whispered, voice tired and scratchy, “This is incredible.”

And it was.Even though it was a rather uncomfortable form of transportation and his heart was racing from being so high up, it was a breathtaking view.The forest they’d spent days struggling through was just a patch of minuscule trees.Ahead of them was the palace, glittering in the lowering sun, and to the left were endless fields of rolling hills and small villages.His kingdom.Auguste’s kingdom.“It is,” Laurent breathed.

 

                                    —

 

Auguste and Laurent were in the throne room, Auguste seated primly in the throne, Laurent standing to the left of it, awaiting the arrival of a fully healed Damen, who Laurent had insisted on being healed in the palace as his guest.Despite Auguste’s insistence, he’d refused to visit Damen, choosing instead to help Auguste organize his coronation, cement his rule, and execute their uncle for treason.There had been a lot to do and Laurent was happy to have that as an excuse.

Of course, now Damen was better and he either had to leave or…

“Are you sure you can’t conduct this alone?” Laurent asked.“I have much better things I could be doing.Finding our mother, for example.”

“You’re staying.”

“Your meddling is not welcome, brother.”

“He asked after you.Multiple times.”

“What’s your point?” Laurent asked.

“My point,” Auguste said, turning in his throne so he could meet Laurent’s eyes, smirking, “is that he’s smitten and you are, too.I would not be doing my brotherly duty if I left it alone.Besides, I’m not going to actually force anything.I’ll leave it to him.”

“You know he’ll say something.”

“Is that so bad?”

Choosing not to answer, Laurent linked his hands behind his back, clenching them together tightly.Though he could not see them, he knew his knuckles were white from the effort.

The doors to the throne room opened and Damen was led in by Jord.Bowing low, Damen said, “Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

Smiling, Auguste rose from the throne and approached Damen, resting a hand on his shoulder.“None of that, my friend.You saved my life and my brother’s.We are in your debt.”

Grinning, Damen said, “Royalty aren’t indebted to peasants.”

“I can be indebted to whomever I like.The joys of being the king.”

Laurent still hadn’t moved.He was entirely unable to.It had been a week since he’d seen Damen and he’d been hoping that whatever foolish feelings he’d been having in the forest would disappear in the wake of proper civilization and time apart.He’d been hoping in vain.

Damen was utterly beautiful, skin shining in the late afternoon light, curls flopping into his eyes, smile mesmerizing.He was clean shaven and wearing fresh clothes and it was entirely unfair.When his eyes flicked to Laurent’s, just for a second, Laurent’s stomach dropped and his heart beat was so loud, Laurent was surprised the room wasn’t shaking with it.

“You look well, Your Highness,” Damen said softly.

“It’s Laurent.You know that,” Laurent said, mouth running away from him.

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

Looking down at his feet, Damen smiled and Laurent felt himself flush.Auguste was on the verge of laughter, but when Laurent glared at him, he managed to tamp it down.“So, Damen,” Auguste said, returning to the throne, but not sitting, “what would you like?We will give you almost anything for your service to the crown.”

“I’d like my brother to be arrested.”

“Already done,” Laurent said.“He’s in the dungeons.It’s up to you what we do with him.I’m happy to kill him, but leaving him to rot is a perfectly adequate alternative.”

“Thank you,” Damen said.“And leaving him to rot is fine.”

“Very well.”

“And I’d like to be captain of the guard.It’s a position that I believe to be rightfully mine.”

“Done,” Auguste said.“Anything else?”

Taking a deep breath, Damen turned to Laurent, and said, “I’d like to court the prince.”

Laughing, Auguste said, “It’s up to him, I’m afraid.”

Palms sweating, Laurent said, “That is a request drastically above your station.”

“Does that matter?”

“I’m sure someone thinks so.”

“I want to know what you think.”

It was an incredibly brazen action and one that was exactly like Damen.Unlike Laurent, he embraced and went after what he wanted.Maybe, after everything he’d been through for the sake of others, it was time to allow himself something he wanted.Because there was no denying he wanted this and no one was stopping him.Coming down the steps, until he was only a foot from Damen, Laurent said, “Court away, Damianos.Do you think you can impress me?”

Reaching out and taking Laurent’s hand, Damen lifted it to his mouth and kissed each knuckle sweetly.Laurent tried so hard to prevent a smile, but the flush blooming over his cheeks was uncontrollable.Damen noticed and he grinned, dimples appearing.“I think I already have.”


End file.
